


Synergia

by Direnli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha!Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Kisuke, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Sharing Clothes
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direnli/pseuds/Direnli
Summary: „Synergia(z gr. συνεργία współpraca) – współdziałanie różnych czynników, którego efekt jest większy niż suma poszczególnych oddzielnych działań”Kisuke pochylił się w stronę nastolatka, a jego głos nabrał teraz wyczuwalnej pilności. – Wybacz mi, że w ogóle śmiem coś takiego sugerować, ale powoli kończy mi się czas.I choć Ichigo był  już niemal pewien, jakie będą następne słowa mężczyzny, nic nie przygotowało go na to, kiedy Kisuke rzeczywiście o to zapytał.- Kurosaki-san, czy uczyniłbyś mi ten honor i został moją alfą?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> W życiu chyba każdego fanfikowego pisarza przychodzi taki moment, kiedy powoli acz nieubłaganie coraz bardziej przekonujesz się do a/b/o, aby z zaskoczeniem stanąć nagle przed faktem dokonanym, że i ty masz ochotę popełnić próbę napisania tego motywu. Także z góry przepraszam, ale pojęcia nie mam, co robię :D Należy winić UraIchi Week 2018 oraz mój pokręcony umysł, który siłą wzbrania się i odciąga mnie od tego, czym w pierwszej kolejności powinnam się teraz zajmować.

Już od dłuższego czasu czuł na sobie wzrok Yoruichi, ale waga jej spojrzenia nie przeszkodziła mu dokończyć porządków. I dopiero kiedy już wszystkie produkty z najnowszej linii przeciw natrętnym duchom z dodatkiem nowej nuty zapachowej, stały w wyreżyserowanym przez niego ustawieniu, zwrócił się do niej  z przyklejonym do twarzy szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Maaa… Yoruichi-san wybacz mi tę chwilę zwłoki, co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?

Yoruichi stała przed nim z założonymi rękami. Jej zwykła figlarność gdzieś znikła, zastąpiona autorytatywnym i surowym spojrzeniem, lecz pomimo jej zaciętej i niewzruszonej miny, to cień obawy, który przez milisekundę zdawał się zachwiać jej pewność siebie, najbardziej zaintrygował Kisuke.

I na jeden krótki moment, omega w nim wzdrygnęła się odruchowo, reagując na oczywisty przejaw charyzmy alfy. Ukrył to jednak równie dobrze, jak zawsze, z ciekawością zwracając się w jej stronę.

\- Tak…? – Zagadnął niezobowiązująco, bardziej nasuwając kapelusz na oczy, jakby było to nic więcej, jak uprzejme podtrzymanie rozmowy.

\- Kisuke, wiem, że twoje wynalazki już nie są w stanie ci pomóc. Twój stan pogarsza się z każdym dniem – Yoruichi stwierdziła spokojnie.

\- Hmm… - zanucił wymijająco Kisuke, przesadnie odgrywając swoje wzruszenie – Twoja troska mi pochlebia Yoruichi-san!

\- Nie pieprz Kisuke! Cierpisz. Musisz jak najszybciej znaleźć sobie alfę, albo zrobię to za ciebie.

Żaden mięsień na twarzy Urahary nie drgnął, kiedy jego oczy zabłysły w cieniu jego kapelusza. Spojrzenie, którym ją obdarzył nie niosło zagrożenia, ale jego intensywność onieśmielała.

Yoruichi wyraźnie się zawahała, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie przekracza granicę, którą dawno temu sobie wyznaczyli.

Kisuke od zawsze był niezwykły. Genialny i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Jego bystry umysł w połączeniu z realną siłą, z którą trzeba się było liczyć, wyróżniały go na tle innych shinigami. W Kisuke było jednak coś zdecydowanie bardziej zaskakującego. Był omegą. Potężną i zabójczą omegą. I choć takie zestawienie słów stanowił niemalże oksymoron, Uraharze niezaprzeczalnie udało się to osiągnąć.

Jego jedyną słabością była jego natura. Dopóki nikt o tym nie wiedział, nie stanowiło to problemu. Kisuke nie będąc związanym z żadną alfą cierpiał w samotności, ale był to jego świadomy wybór i choć Yoruichi, jako alfę nieraz skręcało, żeby zainterweniować, ostatecznie zaakceptowała i uszanowała decyzję przyjaciela. Sytuacja pogorszyła się jednak, kiedy zostali wygnani. Podczas przesłuchania, kiedy Kisuke z powodu nałożonych na niego ograniczeń, został odcięty od swojego reiatsu i nie mógł już dłużej maskować aury, która pochodziła z czystego rdzenia jego istoty, wszystko się wydało.

Był to pierwszy i ostatni moment, kiedy Yoruichi była w stanie go poczuć.

Jako omega Kisuke pachniał dla niej, jak mleko. Rozkosznie ciepłe, spienione i delikatne.

Nie byłoby to nic niezwykłego, zważywszy na to, że każda alfa odbierała tę samą omegę na swój indywidualny sposób, ale że dotyczyło to akurat Kisuke, poczuła się z tym autentycznie niezręcznie.

Choć wtedy jej rozkojarzenie musiało być dla niego oczywiste, Urahara powstrzymał się od komentarza.

Bycie omegą nie było niczym aż tak bardzo niezwykłym w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz. Niemal całe Rukongai uginało się od nich, nie brakowało również przypadków wśród shinigami. Problemem było raczej to, że omegi, jako jednostki z natury słabsze miały ograniczoną ścieżkę kariery w Gotei 13. Jedyny wyjątek stanowiła teraz wice kapitan 5. Odziału Hinamori Momo, ale dziewczyna o tak słabej kondycji psychicznej, nad którą na dodatek z niewiadomych przyczyn Aizen rozciągnął złudzenie opieki, nie mogła być żadnym pocieszeniem.

Gdyby tylko stan Kisuke się nie pogarszał, Yoruichi zostawiłaby rzeczy swojemu biegowi, ale jej przyjaciel wyraźnie i nieubłaganie zmierzał do osiągnięcia limitu swojej wytrzymałości. Objawy nie były tak oczywiste ponieważ Kisuke był na to zbyt skryty, ale nawet on nie był w stanie ukryć się przed bystrymi oczami byłej głównodowodzącej Onmitsukidō.

\- Mam rozumieć, że już znalazłaś rozwiązanie mojego problemu.

Gdyby Yoruichi zamknęła teraz oczy, na podstawie samego zrezygnowanego głosu Kisuke mogłaby wywnioskować, że choć nie przychodzi mu to łatwo, przyznaje jej rację. Ale jego niebezpiecznie zmrużone oczy, które obserwowały ją teraz ostrożnie, bardzo wyraźnie temu zaprzeczały.

I wtedy Kisuke zaśmiał się krótko pod nosem, rozluźniając budujące się między nimi napięcie.

-Ach Yoruichi-san, czemu nie omówić tego przy herbacie. Po tak ciężkim dniu pracy należy się nam chwilą wytchnienia! – zaproponował z entuzjazmem, wyćwiczonym ruchem z gracją dobywając wachlarz z powietrza i zasłaniając nim tworzący się na jego ustach niepoważny uśmiech.

Yoruichi po prostu skinęła na zgodę, akceptując ten obrzydliwy syf, jaki parzył Kisuke, jako karę za swoją śmiałość.

Kiedy wreszcie usiedli przy stole, z parującymi kubkami przed sobą, a Yoruichi zmusiła się do przełknięcia pośpiesznie kilku łyków, starając się nie skrzywić, kiedy Kisuke przyglądał jej się ciekawie, czerpiąc nieprzyzwoicie oczywistą rozrywkę z jej zmagań, poczuła, jak atmosfera powoli się oczyszcza.

\- Czy mam się bać, że w najbliższym czasie mój sklep przypadkowo nawiedzą, jakieś przyjazne alfy?

Kisuke odchylił się do tyłu, opierając swój ciężar na dłoniach.

\- Tylko jednej, jeśli oczywiście zgodzisz się go zaprosić.

\- Narzucanie sie teraz Ichigo, po tym wszystkim, jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zamierzam zrobić – skwitował płaskim głosem Kisuke.

\- Wiesz, że Cię nie obwinia. Wbrew pozorom Ichigo naprawdę wydoroślał.

\- Co sprawia, że myślisz, że związanie się z omegą taką jak ja, to dla niego dobry pomysł?

Reiatsu Yoruichi uniosło się w nieskrywanej złości. Czasem zapominała,  jak tępym przy całym swym  geniuszu potrafił być Kisuke, kiedy przychodziło do jego postrzegania siebie.

\- Bo jesteś zbyt cenny, żeby zmarnować Cię dla któregokolwiek z tych imbecyli z Gotei 13. A Ichigo to może nie idealny, ale w tej chwili, jedyny sensowny wybór – powiedziała to z nieubłaganą miną, obrzucając go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

Wzrok Kisuke zrobił się dziwnie odległy, kiedy odepchnął sie na rękach  i oparł łokcie na kolanach. Była to gorsza reakcja niż jakby znów zaczął wciskać jej kit z jednym z tych swoich durnych uśmiechów. Zgarbił się lekko, a jego zwykła niefrasobliwa postawa, za którą kryło się niewypowiedziane zagrożenie, ustąpiła zrezygnowanej akceptacji.

Wszystko w tym obrazie było nie na miejscu. Począwszy od nieprzystającego do niego zmęczonego wyrazu twarzy i gorzkiego uśmiechu, który rozciągał się na jego twarzy w słabej imitacji rozbawienia, jakie wyjątkowo nieudolnie wciąż próbował z siebie wykrzesać. Wyglądał w tym momencie tak niemożliwe wrażliwie, że Yoruichi zajęło dłuższą chwilę, aby zdusić w zalążku wszelkie działania, które dyktował jej instynkt.

Jako alfę, świerzbiło ją by tu i teraz tak po prostu zgarnąć Kisuke w ramiona i obdarzyć go tym poziomem komfortu, który może jedynie dać alfa, związanej z nią omedze.

Ale w ten sposób zdradziłaby zaufanie Kisuke.

Zaciskając i rozluźniając  pięści, wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, wypuszczając powietrze przez nos. To pomogło. Powoli poczuła, jak wraca do niej racjonalne myślenie. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie, przez co musiał przechodzić Kisuke, kiedy niemal rozpadał się przed nią, promieniując tak bezdenną samotnością i bólem.

I nagle, tak po prostu, Kisuke wyprostował się sztywno, gwałtownie ucinając wszelkie emocje wybrzmiewające w jego reiatsu i obniżając je do poziomu, w którym było już praktycznie niewyczuwalne.

Jedyną oznaką tego, jak wiele wysiłku kosztowała go ta z pozoru zwyczajna czynność, były jego dłonie, których lekkiego drżenia już nie był w stanie opanować.

\- Tylko nie poczytuj tego sobie, jako komplement – zastrzegł Kisuke i choć jego głos nadal był jeszcze lekko zdyszany, nie było cienia wątpliwości, że znów w pełni panował na sytuacją.

Yoruichi prychnęła w odpowiedzi, wywracając oczami. Czasy, kiedy dla zabawy droczyła się z Kisuke wykorzystując jej naturę alfy, aby znaleźć lukę w jego niewzruszonej postawie należały już do bardzo odległej przeszłości. Tym bardziej obecna typowa, jak dla omegi, reakcja Kisuke na nią, mogła być dla niej jedynie powodem do smutku, a nie triumfu.

\- Właśnie o tym mówiłam. Jest gorzej niż myślałam. Trwanie w tym dłużej naprawdę nie jest dla ciebie dobre – powiedziała, kręcą głową.

Bycie przez tak długi czas spadkobierczynią jednego z najważniejszych rodzin szlacheckich oraz praca w szeregach Onmitsukidō, przyczyniła się do wykształcenia u Yoruichi silnej osobowości. Można było wiele o niej powiedzieć, ale nie to, że była miękka. Trzymanie podwładnych twardą ręką było jej powinnością.

Ale Kisuke był jej bliskim przyjacielem i nie mogłaby postąpić w stosunku do niego inaczej niż, jak gdyby sprawa dotyczyła jednego z członków jej rodziny. (Zresztą już od dawna się do niej zaliczał).

Milczała więc, postanawiając w niego uwierzyć, że jak zwykle zrobi wszystko, co będzie konieczne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu pojawia się Ichigo :)

Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło się w przeciągu tak krótkiego czasu, Ichigo wykształcił swoistą akceptację na dziwne rzeczy, które miały tendencję pojawiać się w jego życiu, kiedy najmniej się ich spodziewał.

Dlatego, kiedy jego ojciec pewnego wieczora, bełkocząc bez sensu ze łzami lejącymi się strumieniami z jego oczu, siłą zaciągnął go pod ścianę, na której wisiał ogromny obraz z podobizną Misaki, okazał tylko minimalne zdziwienie na wieść, że podobnie, jak jego matka jest alfą.

Isshin nie był najlepszym materiałem do konstruktywnej rozmowy, dlatego z dalszym wyjaśnieniem tego zagadnienia udał się w jedyne znane mu miejsce, w którym każdy jego nawet najgłupszy problem niezmiennie spotykał się z autentyczną ciekawością i otwartością.

Postanowił pójść w weekend w godzinach otwarcia sklepu tak, aby zastać jeszcze Uraharę, kiedy używał gigai.

Sobota nadeszła niespodziewanie szybko. Kiedy jednak zmierzał w stronę sklepu, naszły go wątpliwości. Odkąd utracił swoje moce, jego kontakty z dawnymi znajomymi samoczynnie się urwały. Pamiętał, jak Urahara wiele razy powtarzał mu, że zawsze będzie tu mile widziany, ale teraz Ichigo zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie była to najzwyklejsza w świecie uprzejmość ze strony właściciela sklepu.

Tak czy inaczej, skończył wreszcie swoją wędrówkę przed drzwiami Urahara Shoten i teraz stał przed nimi niezdecydowany.

Cichy dźwięk dzwoneczka, wydobył go z zamyślenia. Rozejrzał się wokół szukając źródła odgłosu.

\- Miło cię widzieć Ichigo – powitał go męskim głosem stojący nieopodal czarny kot. – W końcu postanowiłeś nas odwiedzić.

\- Ciebie też Yoruichi-san – odpowiedział z wahaniem.

\- Oh… czyżbyś spodziewał się kogo innego – mówiąc to, kot zamachał ogonem, jakby niezadowolony.

\- Eee… w zasadzie przyszedłem zobaczyć się z Uraharą-san – przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością Ichigo, drapiąc się po głowie.

Jeśli Yoruichi miała prywatnie zabawę z jego skrępowania, nie okazała tego. Wręcz przeciwnie pyszczek kota sprawiał teraz wrażenie bardziej poważnego.

\- Kisuke jest teraz zajęty, ale to nie potrwa już długo. Może jeśli masz czas, zaczekasz chwilę na niego?

\- Ok – zgodził się, wzruszając ramionami.

Zaczynał trochę żałować, że przyszedł. Czuł się trochę nie na miejscu i nie chciał przeszkadzać. Uświadomił sobie, jak głupi był myśląc, że Urahara tak po prostu będzie tu na niego czekał, jakby nie miał nic innego do roboty. To jasne, że miał własne zajęcia. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele mieli.

Ale nie musiał długo czekać. Dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała mu Yoruichi, Urahara zaraz się zjawił. Powitał go uprzejmie z uśmiechem, ale Ichigo nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś było na rzeczy. Lecz nie poświęcił temu spostrzeżeniu ani chwili dłużej. Jeśli było coś, czym Urahara nie chciał z nim podzielić, nie pozostawało mu nic więcej, jak dać temu spokój.

Już dawno nauczył się, że Kisuke po prostu miał swoje tajemnice.

Po tym jak Yoruichi leniwie przeciągnęła się i nic sobie nie robiąc z ich obecności, bez słowa, jak prawdziwy kot, tak po prostu wyszła, opuszczając ich samych, a Ichigo zdążył odmówić Uraharze propozycji herbaty, w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza.

\- Słyszałem od twoich przyjaciół, że dobrze ci idzie odrabianie zajęć w szkole. Nawet Ishida-san czuje się zagrożony. Gratulacje Kurosaki-san!

\- Tak… staram się. Dzięki…

Ichigo doceniał, że Urahara daje mu czas na zebranie myśli, ale nie sądził, że to pomoże.

Westchnął.

\- Dobrze. Tak właściwie, to przyszedłem tutaj, żeby dowiedzieć się o tym, co powiedział mi mój ojciec. Urahara-san czy możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej o alfach? Co to w ogóle oznacza i czy naprawdę jestem jednym z nich?

Kisuke spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu.

\- Jak już zapewne zdążyłeś się przekonać Kurosaki-san, całe Stowarzyszenie Dusz i sfera duchowa oparta jest na wyraźnej hierarchii, która jednak sięga głębiej niż sama struktura Gotei 13. Każdą osobę niezależnie od tego czy jest jeszcze człowiekiem, czy ma już postać duchową, można podzielić na trzy klasy, które charakteryzują je pod względem potrzeb i właściwości. Tak na przykład ci, którzy rodzą się alfami, mają zwykle lepsze umiejętności przywódcze i łatwiej przychodzi im zdobycie czyjegoś szacunku. Ponadto często też posiadają większą energię duchową niż bety, czy omegi.

\- Ale teraz, kiedy straciłem swoje moce i jestem słaby, czy nie powinienem być czasem omegą.

Kisuke jedynie uśmiechnął się na logikę Ichigo. Opinie nastolatka bywały czasem naprawdę odświeżające.

\- To tak nie działa. Nawet teraz jesteś alfą. Mogę to poczuć.

\- Poczuć? – powtórzył skonsternowany Ichigo.

\- Tak – Kisuke zaśmiał się lekko. – Teraz, kiedy twoje reiatsu nie wylewa się z ciebie falami, twój zapach jest  całkiem wyraźny.

Było to niedopowiedzenie roku. Bo chociaż Ichigo nie pachniał w jeden konkretny sposób, w jego obecności wszystkie zapachy stawały się intensywniejsze i pełniejsze. Jeśli Kisuke miałby to jakoś opisać, pierwszym skojarzeniem jakie przychodziło mu do głowy był deszcz.

Ichigo zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca przekonany.

\- Czyli po prostu alfy to shinigami o największych zasobach reiatsu, bety o mniejszych, a omegi jeszcze mniejszych – grymas na twarzy Ichigo jasno świadczył, że wkładał niemały wysiłek w to, aby usystematyzować jakoś pojęcia, które nadal stanowiły dla niego totalną abstrakcję.

Dlatego Kisuke nie miał mu za złe oczywistego wniosku, do jakiego doszedł nastolatek, nawet jeśli do jakiegoś stopnia nadal wywoływało to w nim lekką irytację.

\- Nie do końca. To bardziej stereotypowy pogląd. W Gotei 13 nie brakuje bet silniejszych od niejednej alfy. Na tej samej zasadzie dusze o małej energii duchowej to nie zawsze omegi, choć jest to dość częste.

\- Czyli to bez znaczenia, tak?

\- Tch… - oczywiste rozbawienie w głosie Urahary wydawało się mieć wyjątkowo mało wspólnego z rzeczywistą wesołością. - Omegi nie bez powodu uważane są za słabsze. Spowodowane jest to tym, że w ich istnienie wpisany jest brak autonomiczności. W skrócie oznacza to ni mniej ni więcej, że omegi na dłuższą metę nie są w stanie funkcjonować bez alfy – przerwał upewniając się, że Ichigo nadąża za jego słowami. – Z tego powodu omegi podświadomie szukają alfy, z którą mógłby się związać. Relacja jest obustronna, ponieważ alfy mają wysoko rozwinięty instynkt opiekuńczy, który jedynie nasila się w obecności omegi, dlatego zazwyczaj obie strony są tak samo chętne.

Nastolatek milczał, słuchając w skupieniu.

\- Właśnie, dlatego omegi nie są pożądane na wyższych stanowiskach w Gotei 13. Powszechnie uważa się, że charakter ich natury stanowi niewątpliwą okazję do wielu niedopuszczalnych uchybień. Kapitan uzależniony emocjonalnie od swojej alfy, która byłaby niższa stopniem, nie wróży dobrze dla przyszłości Oddziału.

Ichigo poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew na kolejny przejaw dyskryminacji w wykonaniu Stowarzyszenia Dusz.

\- Czy nic nie da się z tym zrobić?! – zapytał wreszcie, wyraźnie sfrustrowany.

Jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy wyprostował się, nagle jakby już w tej chwili, tu i teraz był gotowy do działania. Po chwili jednak ogień w jego spojrzeniu przygasł, wyraźnie stłamszony przez uzmysłowienie sobie swojej obecnej bezsilności.

\- Niestety, jest to poza naszymi możliwościami – przyznał ze smutkiem Urahara.

Pogodzenie się z porażką i zaakceptowanie, że w tej chwili nie było naprawdę nic, co mógłby z tym zrobić, zajęło Ichigo dłuższą chwilę. Postanowił więc, że lepiej skupić się na razie na teraźniejszości i dlatego zadał Kisuke pytanie o coś, co już wcześniej go zainteresowało.

\- Urahara-san, dlaczego ty możesz mnie wyczuć, a ja ciebie i Yoruichi-san, już nie?

\- To jak czujesz daną osobę jest kwestia indywidualną, nie mniej jednak zwykle wrażenia zapachowe występują tylko w przypadku alfy w stosunku do innej omegi i vice versa. U bet z kolei coś takiego w ogóle nie występuje.

\- Czyli ty i Yoruichi-san jesteście albo alfami albo betami, tak?

\- Tak, Yoruichi-san jest alfą – potwierdził Kisuke, po raz pierwszy podczas całej ich rozmowy, sięgając ręką do swojego kapelusza.

\- Ty też jesteś, prawda Urahara-san? – domyślił się Ichigo, kiedy przywołał w myślach wszystkie te momenty, kiedy Kisuke ratował im tyłki. Kiedy walczył na poważnie potrafił być naprawdę przerażający.

Uśmiech mężczyzny jedynie się powiększył, kiedy odmówił przyznania mu racji. Nie dosięgnął jednak jego szarych oczu, które teraz spoglądały na Ichigo z zaskakującą powagą.

Nastolatek poruszył się niespokojnie, rozumiejąc, że umyka mu coś istotnego.

\- Nie jesteś alfą – stwierdził, a po chwili wahania dodał – Skoro nie czuję twojego zapachu musisz być betą, mam rację?

Ale Urahara w dalszym ciągu milczał, wpatrując się w niego z oczekiwaniem.

To prowadziło do nikąd. Zachowanie Kisuke zaczynało działać mu na nerwy. Ichigo już zamierzał wstać, aby przerwać te niedorzeczne zgadywanki, kiedy nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

Kiedy był w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz, na pewno musiał choć raz zetknąć się z jakąś omegą, mimo to nie pamiętał, aby poczuł od kogokolwiek jakiś charakterystyczny zapach.

\- Omegi mogą tuszować swój zapach? – Ichigo zadał pomocnicze pytanie, domyślając się jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Urahara tylko skinął głową.

Pierwszą reakcją Ichigo była myśl, że to niemożliwe. Urahara Kisuke nie mógł być omegą. Już sama insynuacja brzmiała niedorzeczne.

Ale potem, kiedy spojrzał raz jeszcze na mężczyznę i dostrzegł autentyczny strach przed odrzuceniem, kryjący się za jego poważnym spojrzeniem, spasował, powstrzymując cisnące mu się na usta słowa zaskoczenia.

\- Czyli ty i Yoruichi-san… - Ichigo skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że mimo swoich najszczerszych chęci, zaczął wyjątkowo niefortunnie.

\- Nie, jesteśmy tylko parą starych i dobrych przyjaciół – Kisuke sprostował spokojnie.

Po dłuższej chwili dodał, jakby niechętnie.

\- I jak dotąd nigdy nie byłem związany z żadną alfą.

Ichigo zaczynał się już w tym gubić. Westchnął głośno, krzyżując ręce.

\- Czyli omegi nie muszą koniecznie wiązać się z alfami? Czy znowu czegoś nie zrozumiałem?

\- Nie, ale płacą za to wysoką cenę – Kisuke pochylił się w stronę nastolatka, a jego głos nabrał teraz wyczuwalnej pilności. – Wybacz mi, że w ogóle śmiem coś takiego sugerować, ale powoli kończy mi się czas.

I choć Ichigo był  już niemal pewien, jakie będą jego następne słowa, nic nie przygotowało go na to, kiedy Kisuke rzeczywiście o to zapytał.

\- Kurosaki-san, czy uczyniłbyś mi ten honor i został moją alfą?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wreszcie dochodzimy do momentu, w którym tag Claiming Bites idzie w ruch :)

\- Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz – dodał po chwili Kisuke, kiedy nadal jedyną reakcją, jaką doczekał się ze strony Ichigo, był kompletny szok, kiedy nastolatek wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, z na wpół otwartymi ustami.

Kolejne słowa przyszły mu z wielkim trudem.

\- Nie musisz śpieszyć się z decyzją. Choć wolałbym wiedzieć, czy w ogóle to rozważasz?

Ichigo odchrząknął, kupując sobie czas. Po czym nadal nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, odwrócił głowę w bok wyraźnie zażenowany.

Kisuke westchnął, zamykając oczy. Czuł się wyczerpany. Był już na krawędzi utrzymania swojej kontroli. Nigdy nie chciał, by jego były uczeń zobaczył go w takim stanie, a co dopiero, żeby proponować mu taką niedorzeczność. Ale życie nauczyło go, że czasem trzeba było po prostu zacisnąć zęby i robić to, co było konieczne. Dlatego teraz skupił się przede wszystkim na pozostaniu spokojnym i cierpliwym, kiedy oczekiwał na odpowiedź Ichigo, podczas gdy zapach deszczu w pokoju stawał się coraz intensywniejszy.

\- Jeśli bym się zgodził, to jakby to wyglądało? – Ichigo w końcu przerwał krępującą ciszę.

Nadal unikał jego spojrzenia, ale malująca się na twarzy nastolatka powaga, powiedziała Kisuke wszystko.

Wiedział, że teoretycznie powinno mu ulżyć, ale jedyne co teraz poczuł, to gorzka ironia i żal.

\- Praktycznie nic by się nie zmieniło poza tym, że spędzalibyśmy ze sobą więcej czasu.

Było tego dużo więcej, ale reszta nie mogła przejść Kisuke przez gardło.

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się – zadeklarował już bez żadnego wahania Ichigo, kiedy jego oczy błysnęły z nowym postanowieniem. Jak zawsze, kiedy decydował się chronić kogoś bez względu na koszty.

Ten niezwykły pokaz troski w wykonaniu Ichigo, na którą w żadnym wypadku nie zasługiwał, rozbudził w Kisuke tylko większą tęsknotę i poczucie, że znów go wykorzystuje. 

\- To co robimy? – zapytał Ichigo, wstając i robiąc kilka niezdecydowanych kroków po pokoju.

Jego postawa zdradzała dostrzegalny dyskomfort i nerwowość, ale nadal tu był. I nie sprawiał wrażenia, że zamierza uciec w najbliższym czasie. Gdyby Kisuke nadal miał siły, żeby się śmiać, zdobyłby się jeszcze na kilka uszczypliwych uwag, aby sprowokować nastolatka, ale w obecnym stanie, kiedy jego umysł zasnuwała mgła, wszelkie próby bycia błyskotliwym były raczej niewskazane.

\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczniemy od zwracania się do siebie po imieniu, czy masz coś przeciwko Ichigo?

\- Nie, jasne… eee… Kisuke.

Nawet to niemal wydukane przez nastolatka imię, wywołało w Kisuke dreszcz oczekiwania. Wypuścił drżący oddech, dłuższą chwilę zmagając się z narastającą w nim potrzebą, aby się odsłonić, lecz ostatecznie utrzymał swoją aurę zamaskowaną.

Kiedy ponownie był w stanie spojrzeć w stronę Ichigo bez obawy, że zrobi coś głupiego, nastolatek przypatrywał mu się uważnie, a oczywiste niezrozumienie odbijało się na jego twarzy.

\- Dlaczego nadal to robisz? Przecież się zgodziłem. Już nie musisz ukrywać swojego zapachu – z toporną szczerość zwrócił się do niego Ichigo, marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu.

_Kisuke się bał._ Nie chciał, aby Ichigo był świadkiem jego załamania. A zwolnienie kontroli po tak długim czasie powstrzymywania się, na pewno zwali go z nóg, sprowadzając go do jego najbardziej elementarnej postaci omegi, rządzonej przez czysty instynkt.

Kisuke pogrążony w kontemplowaniu swojej beznadziejności nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Ichigo zbliżył się do niego, ostrożnie siadając obok.

\- Kisuke, proszę. Chyba nie do końca wszystko rozumiem, ale mogę zobaczyć, jak z tym walczysz. Jeśli jest coś, co powinienem jeszcze wiedzieć to mi powiedz, a jeżeli nie to wytłumacz mi, dlaczego nie możesz mi zaufać? – głos Ichigo podszyty był wyczuwalnym bólem, jakby poczuł się zdradzony.

Utrata mocy, musiała wyraźnie zachwiać samooceną nastolatka, skoro potraktował jego zachowanie, jako osobistą porażkę.

\- Przykro mi. To nie twoja wina Ichigo. Ja po prostu… - głos Kisuke się załamał.

Ichigo obserwował go bezradnie, pierwszy raz będąc świadkiem, jak Urahara nie może się wysłowić. Nie wiedząc, co robić, wyciągnął niezdecydowanie rękę w stronę mężczyzny, delikatnie kładąc ją na jego ramieniu.

Kisuke drgnął w odpowiedzi na ten niewielki dotyk, mocno zaciskając oczy. Kapelusz zasłaniał Ichigo widok, ale samotna strużka łez, która zsunęła się po bladym policzku mężczyzny, jasno świadczyła o tym, że Kisuke płacze.

Wstrząśnięty aż tak emocjonalną reakcją, Ichigo, niepewny, jak go pocieszyć, przysunął się bliżej w stronę blondyna, a potem z wahaniem sztywno objął go ramieniem.

Natychmiast całe ciało Kisuke zwiotczało pod jego dotykiem, kiedy bezwolnie osunął się na niego, wpierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Ichigo mógł poczuć na karku ciepły oddech mężczyzny. Ta nagła bliskość wprawiła go w zakłopotanie, ale nawet nie drgnął, nie śmiąc się poruszyć. Spojrzał w dół na Kisuke, z nadzieją odnalezienia na jego twarzy, jakichkolwiek wskazówek, ale z tej perspektywy kapelusz w paski zasłaniał mu cały widok. Nagle niezmiernie tym poirytowany, niewiele myśląc sięgnął po niego wolną ręką, zdejmując go z głowy blondyna.

Czuł jak Kisuke momentalnie napina się w jego ramionach. Ichigo żachnął się, zbyt późno rozumiejąc swój błąd. Ale mimo to, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą zachował się niezwykle nietaktownie, nawet teraz nie mógł powstrzymać się od niegapienia się otwarcie na Uraharę. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy pozbawiona zwykle ocieniającego ją kapelusza, twarz mężczyzny wydawała niesamowicie naga.

Zaskoczyło go to, jak młodo wyglądał. Rysy twarzy Kisuke pozbawione wiecznie okalającego je cienia, nie wydawały się już tak ostre, przez co znikło wrażenie niedostępności i skrytości. To, w połączeniu z jego szeroko otwartymi, błyszczącymi od łez oczami, którymi przyglądał mu się z bolesną tęsknotą, sprawiło, że w Ichigo wezbrała nagła i niepohamowana potrzeba ochrony.

Zupełnie nad tym nie panując, pozwolił, aby z jego gardła wydobyło się niskie i głębokie warknięcie.

Cokolwiek właśnie przed chwilą zrobił, reakcja mężczyzny przerosła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Kisuke sapnął, kiedy mocniej do niego przywarł, dygocząc na całym ciele. Jego zeszklone spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej odległe i niewyraźne, gdy jęknął w tak rozdzierający i przejmujący sposób, który poruszył w Ichigo coś, z czego istnienia nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy.

Wiedziony tym uczuciem, nachylił się nad nim, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego szyi.

Nagle Kisuke złapał go za przód bluzy. Uścisk był bardzo słaby, ale odciągnął na chwilę uwagę Ichigo.

\- Przepraszam… dłużej już nie wytrzymam… - wysapał ciężko blondyn, nieudolnie próbując uwolnić się z jego objęcia, ale krótkie, ostrzegawcze, ostre warknięcie, które wydobyło się z ust Ichigo, zamroziło go w miejscu.

I kiedy po chwili Kisuke ponowił próbę odsunięcia się od niego, Ichigo zdecydowanym ruchem popchnął go na podłogę i siadając na nim okrakiem, skutecznie uniemożliwił mu dalsze próby ucieczki.

Wtedy to poczuł. Rześki i świeży, pobudzający wszystkie zmysły, czysty zapach sosen. Z użyciem rąk i kolan, przytrzymując Kisuke w miejscu, wbrew jego słabym protestom, przycisnął twarz do zgięcia jego szyi, wdychając woń, która nagle wydawała się jeszcze intensywniejsza.

Kisuke wił się pod nim, starając się nawiązać z Ichigo jakikolwiek kontakt wzrokowy. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu się ugryźć. I nie chodziło tym razem o niego samego. Bał się, że kiedy kierowany na razie wyłącznie czystym instynktem Ichigo odzyska wreszcie przytomność, załamie się, gdy zrozumie, co zrobił. Ale spojrzenie nastolatka nadal było nieprzytomne, kiedy otumaniony jego zapachem, utrzymywał go pod sobą. Mięśnie Kisuke były jak galareta i wszelki stawiany przez niego opór był bezcelowy.

Błoga mgła otuliła zmysły Kisuke tak, że z coraz większym trudem przychodziło mu utrzymanie czujności. W końcu jednak instynkt wziął nad nim górę i przestał walczyć z Ichigo. Całkowicie mu się poddał, z własnej woli przechylając na bok głowę tak, aby odsłonić przed nim szyję.

Jego uległość została nagrodzona pełnym zadowolenia, niskim, bulgoczącym warkotem. Było w tym coś tak niezwykle potężnego i pierwotnego, że Kisuke bez chwili wahania, bezwstydnie, w pełni oddał się temu wspaniałemu uczuciu.

Ugryzienie było elektryzującym doznaniem, które jeśli w ogóle bolało, to tylko w ten dobry sposób. Umysł Kisuke nadal był jeszcze zbyt daleko, żeby przejmować się ewentualnymi konsekwencjami powstania w tym miejscu widocznej dla wszystkich blizny.

Po tym Ichigo uwolnił go, schodząc z niego w pośpiechu. Z ust Kisuke wydobył się niesprecyzowany niezadowolony pomruk, kiedy został pozbawiony ciepła, bijącego od ciała swojej alfy. Przeciągnął się czując się błogo i beztrosko. Nic go nie bolało. Po raz pierwszy od tylu lat, budujące się w jego ciele napięcie, znikło, pozostawiając jego mięśnie cudownie rozluźnione i niemrawe.

Przekręcił się na bok, szukając wzrokiem Ichigo.

Natychmiast cały jego dobry nastrój wyparował.

Nastolatek stał do niego tyłem. Nie mógł dostrzec twarzy, ale wyraźnie widział zaciśnięte pięści.

\- Ichigo… - odezwał się zaniepokojony zachrypniętym głosem, z trudem podnosząc się do siedzącej pozycji.

Chłopak nawet nie drgnął.

\- Ichigo… - spróbował ponownie Kisuke, nie do końca wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

I kiedy już myślał, że to na nic, Ichigo zamaszyście obrócił się w jego stroną. Twarz nastolatka wykrzywiał grymas bólu, kiedy spojrzał na niego z tak oczywistą winą odbijającą się w jego zmartwionych oczach, że coś ścisnęło Kisuke za serce.

\- Skrzywdziłem cię -  stwierdził, zduszonym od powstrzymywanego płaczu głosem.

\- Nie, to nie tak… - ale nim Kisuke zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, Ichigo już nie było.

Wybiegł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Kisuke westchnął ciężko.

_Co on najlepszego zrobił._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To pierwszy raz, jak piszę coś takiego, dlatego trochę się denerwuję.   
> Dajcie znać w komentarzach, co o tym myślicie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to teraz reakcja Yoruichi :) oraz Yuzu ma swoje pięć minut.

Głośny dźwięk miarowych oklasków wyrwał go z zamyślenia. W progu, oparta biodrem o ramę drzwi, stała Yoruichi z miną, która jasno wskazywał na to, że nie była pod wielkim wrażeniem.  

\- Jestem już za stara na te pierdoły – oznajmiła z westchnieniem, bez skrupułów podchodząc bliżej, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się widniejącemu na bladej szyi Kisuke świeżemu śladowi zębów.

Rana była schludna i równa, co stanowiło niezbity dowód na to, że druga strona wcale nie protestowała. Nic jednak nie zaskoczyło Yoruichi tak bardzo jak sam fakt, że dowód ugryzienia nadal w oczywisty i rzucający się sposób pozostawał na skórze Kisuke.

\- Jeśli nadal czujesz się zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby to wyleczyć, mogę zrobić to za ciebie – zaproponowała, dochodząc do wniosku, że choć wyjątkowo nieprawdopodobne, było to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie.

Najprostsze lecznicze Kid _ō_ , nawet w tym stanie, nie powinno nastręczyć Kisuke żadnych trudności.

\- Dziękuję, sam to zrobię.

Yoruichi zmarszczyła nos, wietrząc kłamstwo. Mógł istnieć ku temu tylko jedyny powód.

\- O nie, tylko nie mów mi, że … - wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Kisuke zignorował ją, zajęty rozglądaniem się dokoła w poszukiwaniu kapelusza. Zdążył wychylić się po niego za siebie, niespiesznie otrzepać go z wyimaginowanego kurzu i założyć z powrotem na głowę, podczas gdy Yoruichi nadal jeszcze zanosiła się głośnym śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę Kisuke, co jak co, ale ciebie akurat nigdy bym nie podejrzewała o takie skłonności. Oj, nieładnie! – pogroziła mu palcem, szczerząc się do niego.

Urahara uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy przestawiając się na swój badawczy tryb, musnął opuszkami palców ranę, śledząc ledwo wyczuwalne wgłębienia - pozostałości po zębach Ichigo. _Hm…_ I o to był ten cały szum?

\- To naprawdę fascynujące doświadczenie – stwierdził, momentalnie zyskując pełną uwagę Yoruichi. – Ale potrzebuję więcej czasu, aby to przeanalizować.

Ugryzienia, najdelikatniej mówiąc, nie były obecnie w modzie. Uznawano je za barbarzyńskie i dyskryminujące. Rozumiano to jako znakowanie przez alfę swojej własności, jaką stanowiła związana z nią omega, przez co przez lata wokół ugryzień narosło wiele kontrowersji, a sam akt nabrał raczej pejoratywnego znaczenia.

Ale na chwilę obecną, Kisuke w tym temacie mógł powiedzieć jedynie to, że noszenie widocznego śladu po ugryzieniu swojej alfy na skórze, było dziwnie pocieszające. W jakiś niepojęty sposób świadomość, że ugryzienie było namacalną i nieulotną manifestacją żarliwości i troski alfy, było prawdziwie pokrzepiające.

Aktualnie Kisuke czuł się z tym wyjątkowo dobrze. Pokusiłby się nawet o stwierdzenie, że czuł się „zaopiekowany”, ale podejrzewał, że przejdzie mu to równie szybko, jak już ochłonie po wywleczeniu na wierzch swojej natury, kiedy wróci do zwykłej rutyny.

Zerknął na Yoruichi, której rysy twarzy złagodniały, a oczy nabrały wyjątkowo refleksyjnego wyrazu. Mógł się domyślić, co albo raczej kto, był powodem tego sentymentu.

\- Jesteś teraz bardziej doświadczony ode mnie w tych sprawach – powiedziała, uśmiechając się bardziej sama do siebie niż do niego.

Trwali chwilę w tej zgodnej ciszy, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach.

Kisuke już dawno nie czując się tak dobrze we własnym ciele, wyjątkowo pozwolił swoim myślom ulecieć w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Całe życie wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami wzbraniał się przed uznaniem swojej natury, ale kiedy niemal przed chwilą dobrowolnie okazał uległość przed Ichigo, poczuł się naprawdę wyzwolony, jakby wreszcie zrzucił z siebie jakiś ogromy ciężar.

Czy więc przez cały ten czas walka, którą dotąd toczył ze sobą każdego dnia, była tylko jego jakąś wymyślną fanaberią?

Podejrzewał, że jeśli przyszedłby z tym wcześniej do Yoruichi, na pewno by mu nie odmówiła. Ale czy mógłby zaakceptować ją, jaką swoją alfę? Być może z pomocą instynktu nie byłoby to aż tak trudne. Problem polegał raczej na tym, że choć łączył ich kawał wspólnej historii, przeżyć, a jego lojalność wobec niej była bezdyskusyjna  i naprawdę był gotów wiele dla niej poświęcić, nie sądził, by był w stanie darzyć ją tak wielkim podziwem i szacunkiem, jaki od jakiegoś czasu miał zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Ichigo.

\- Mmmm…. – zamruczała z przyjemności Yoruichi, gdy splatając dłonie, uniosła je wysoko nad głową, rozciągając mięśnie ramion i pleców. – Musisz częściej pozwalać ludziom cię poczuć, Kisuke. Twój zapach jest obłędnie odprężający…

Ziewnęła głośno, z westchnieniem opadając do tyłu na tatami. Leżąc na plecach z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami, obróciła głowę w jego stronę.

\- Wiesz, że czeka cię poważna rozmowa – stwierdziła nadal lekkim tonem. Po czym przeturlała się z gracją na bok, zginając rękę i opierając głowę na dłoni. – Poważnie, Kisuke, co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś. – W jej głosie próżno było jednak szukać cienia krytyki.

Kisuke w zamyśleniu dotknął palcami swojego podbródka.

\- Hm… w tamtym konkretnym momencie chyba raczej niewiele – odparł Kisuke odwzajemniając jej rozbawiony uśmiech.

Oczy Yoruichi zwęziły się lekko, kiedy nagle spoważniała.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, Kisuke. Zasługujesz na niego – oznajmiła szczerze, bezbłędnie odnajdując jego oczy, skryte w cieniu ronda kapelusza.

Tylko, że Kisuke wcale nie był tego pewien.  

***

Yuzu od razu wiedziała, że stało się coś naprawdę złego, kiedy Oni-chan wpadł do domu, jak burza i ignorując ją, bez słowa pognał na górę do swojego pokoju.

Karin była na treningu, a Otou-san pracował dziś dłużej w klinice, dlatego odrywając się od dopiero co rozpoczętej roboty w kuchni, metodycznie umyła i wysuszyła ręce, a potem zdecydowanym ruchem głowy, odrzucając grzywkę z oczu, skierowała swoje kroki w stronę schodów.

Wszelkie próby komunikacji przez zamknięte drzwi okazały się mało skuteczne, ponieważ Ichigo pozostawał zupełnie głuchy na jej rozpaczliwe prośby. Zmartwiona, zaczęła głośniej pukać w drzwi, domagając się, aby pozwolił jej wejść do środka.

\- Ichi-nii, proszę, wpuść mnie! – ponowiła prośbę, zdesperowana, coraz mocniej uderzając ręką w drzwi.

Usłyszała szuranie, kiedy Ichigo podszedł wreszcie do drzwi. Nie wpuścił jej, otwierając je zaledwie na tyle, aby móc wychylić się na zewnątrz.

\- Czy coś się stało? Nie czuję się teraz najlepiej…

Yuzu przycisnęła dłonie do piersi, poruszona bolesnością wyrazu twarzy brata.

\- Onii-chan, co ci się stało? – szepnęła.

Ichigo uciekł w bok spojrzeniem. Jego pomarańczowe włosy tworzyły większy nieład niż zwykle, również jego ubrania były wyraźnie pomięte. Pierwszą myślą Yuzu było to, że znów wdał się z kimś w bójkę, ale nienaruszona skóra na kostkach u jego rąk temu przeczyła.

\- Czy mogę wejść? – spytała cicho. – Proszę, daj mi szansę się na coś się przydać.

Ichigo drgnął na te słowa. W jakiś sposób musiała trafić w samo sedno, bo po chwili niechętnie odsunął się od drzwi i nie czekając na nią, odwrócił się i usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o łóżko. Nachmurzony, podciągnął do siebie nogi i krzyżując ramiona, oparł łokcie na kolanach, przez cały czas wbijając ponure spojrzenie w podłogę.

Yuzu zachowując lekki dystans, usiadła na piętach na dywanie naprzeciwko niego.

Ichigo nie miał w zwyczaju zwierzać się jej ze swoich problemów, dlatego zmuszona była strzelać w ciemno.

\- Ichi-nii czy chodzi o twoje moce…?

Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

\- Coś się stało komuś z twoich przyjaciół? – dopytywała niestrudzenie Yuzu, postanawiając się nie zrażać.

Jej starszy brat jej potrzebował. Zawsze ich chronił, ale nie oznaczało to, że już zawsze miał w pojedynkę borykać się z trudnościami. Yuzu zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej możliwości były mocno ograniczone, mimo to nie chciała ustąpić.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie z powodu jakiegoś kolejnego głupiego wymysłu taty… - wymamrotała pod nosem z zaskoczeniem obserwując, jak mięśnie na szyi Ichigo zauważalnie się napinają.

Oh! Ich Otou-san potrafił być czasem naprawdę niemożliwy. Co wymyślił tym razem?

\- Musiał zrobić coś wyjątkowo głupiego, nawet jak na niego, skoro tak… - zaśmiała się trochę nerwowo, urywając w pół słowa.

Nagle głowa Ichigo podskoczyła, kiedy spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego nozdrza drgały. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, brzmiał wyjątkowo niepewnie i niezręcznie.

\- Yuzu, zawsze pachniesz jak owoce. To żel pod prysznic albo perfumy, prawda?

\- Ee… - zaczęła, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, do czego zmierzał Ichigo. – Nie jestem pewna, ale to chyba mój zapach, trudno mi powiedzieć, bo każda alfa odczuwa to trochę inaczej…

Niemal podskoczyła, wystraszona, kiedy Ichigo zerwał się gwałtownie, jakby rażony piorunem. Przez chwilę kręcił się bez sensu w kółko, jak lew w klatce. W końcu wzburzony siadł z impetem na brzegu łóżka i wsuwając palce we włosy, opuścił głowę załamany.

\- Ichi-nii! – krzyknęła Yuzu, zaniepokojona.

Spojrzał na nią przez palce. Aż zaniemówiła na intensywność złości, skierowanej na siebie samego, która błysnęła w jego oczach,

Yuzu z wysiłkiem starała się nadążyć, ale nadal nie miała bladego pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić. Wtedy coś sobie uświadomiła. Otou-san dopiero kilka dni temu poinformował Ichi-nii o jego naturze. Dla niej już od dawna było to tak oczywiste, że jej starszy brat jest alfą, że nie przyszło jej w tamtym  momencie nawet do głowy, że dla Ichigo musiał to być ogromny szok.

Nadal nie była pewna, dlaczego zareagował w tak gwałtowny sposób, gdy potwierdziła, że ona jest omegą, ale miała pewne domysły.

Kiedy zbliżyła się do niego, a Ichigo wykonał ruch jakby chciał uciec, delikatnie, acz stanowczo złapała go za rękę. Spojrzał na nią z tak oczywistym przestrachem w oczach, że nie mogła mieć już dłużej wątpliwości, co do natury problemu.

\- Związałeś się z omegą – odgadła.

Jej łagodny głos i krzepiący uśmiech, jaki mu posłała, spotkał się z ostrożnością.

Ichigo przełknął ciężko, zdejmując z twarzy drżące ręce.

\- Jak? – zadał głupie pytanie, przypatrując się jej, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy.

\- Przykro mi, że Otou-san tak bardzo to zaniedbał. Obiecuję, że za karę przez najbliższe dni będzie dostawał najmniej smaczną porcję ryżu! – oznajmiła z zapałem, groźnie marszcząc brwi.

Była to niewątpliwie przerażająca groźba w wykonaniu jego młodszej siostry i Ichigo nie będąc w stanie nad tym zapanować, parsknął. Kaszlnął, próbując to zatuszować.

Ale Yuzu rozpromieniła się tylko, widząc, że udało jej się wydostać Ichi-nii z tego autodestrukcyjnego nastroju.

Miała mu tyle do powiedzenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oj Kisuke i Ichigo potrzebują wyjaśnić sobie pewne rzeczy, ale to już w następnym rozdziale.  
> Piszcie, jak wrażenia :) Pamiętajcie, że komentarze karmią wenę hahaha :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo wreszcie rozmawia z Kisuke.

Ichigo nigdy nie wątpił, że jego siostry są wspaniałe, ale dziś przekonał się również, że Yuzu rzeczywiście wydoroślała. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo potrzebował z kimś o tym porozmawiać, a choć jego niewinna młodsza siostra nigdy nie byłaby jego pierwszym wyborem, był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Coraz bardziej przypominała mu ich matkę. Yuzu obdarzona była tym samym nieugiętym duchem, który uwidaczniał się zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy sprawy bezpośrednio dotykały ich rodziny, a ponadto była po prostu czystym złotem, jeśli chodziło o dobroć i empatię.

Yuzu z radością podzieliła się z nim swoją wiedzą. Nie miała zbyt dużego pojęcia o aspekcie społecznym, na którym przede wszystkim skupił się Urahara, za to dostarczyła mu wiele prostych, acz nieocenionych, praktycznych informacji. Dla swojego dobra postanowił na razie zignorować fakt, że już stanowił odstępstwo od pierwszej reguły.

Choć każdy człowiek rodził się alfą, betą albo omegą, zdecydowana większość przez całe swoje życie nie miała o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Działo się tak, ponieważ charakter natury poszczególnej osoby ujawniał się wraz ze wzrostem świadomości duchowej, a zwykle nie następowało to wcześniej, jak w momencie śmierci. Z tego powodu Yuzu przez to, że jej moce wciąż pozostawały na dość niskim poziomie, nie musiała na co dzień poświęcać zbyt wiele uwagi całej sprawie związku alfy i omegi, ponieważ na chwilę obecną nie było jej to jeszcze do niczego potrzebne.

Ulga Ichigo była ogromna. Mając tę świadomość, nie bał się już oddychać przy Yuzu, pozwalając sobie nawet cieszyć się jej zapachem. Jego młodsza siostra pachniała jak dom. Uświadomienie sobie tego już całkowicie go uspokoiło, ponieważ zrozumiał, że ten konkretny aromat choć słodki i delikatny, rozpatrywany był przez jego instynkt wyłącznie w kategoriach rodzinnych. Zupełnie inaczej niż w przypadku Kisuke, którego zapach w pewnym momencie napełnił go tak niepohamowaną zaborczością, że aż sam się jej wystraszył.

To nasuwało kolejną pilną kwestię. Ale chyba musiałby po tym samemu złamać sobie nos, gdyby zwierzył się swojej młodszej siostrze, że ugryzł Uraharę.

Dlatego, kiedy z autentycznie trochę lżejszym sercem podziękował Yuzu za pomoc, a ona dała się przekonać, że wszystko jest już z nim w najlepszym porządku, ponownie zostając sam w pokoju, położył się na łóżku i bezmyślnie wpatrując się w sufit, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak spojrzy teraz w oczy Urahary.

Cholera… Nawet  w myślach nadal nie potrafił odnieść się do niego, jak do Kisuke. Ale to jakoś wcale nie przeszkodziło mu wtedy go ugryźć. Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?

Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama.

Oczywiście, że tak. Bez swoich mocy, bez dwóch zdań musiał teraz stanowić przykład iście _żałosnej_ alfy. Bezsilny i bezbronny, sam wymagał pomocy, a co dopiero mówić tutaj o ochronie innych.

***

Ichigo nie zamierzał udawać, że nic się niestało, dlatego następnego dnia karnie zameldował się pod drzwiami sklepu Urahary, starając się nie stchórzyć, kiedy czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy.

Zdziwił się, kiedy tą osobą okazał się sam Kisuke. Nieprzygotowany psychicznie, zaniemówił, obrzucając wzrokiem stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Jego wzrok odruchowo powędrował do dwóch czerwonych symetrycznych półokręgów, zdobiących szyję Urahary, wokół których, na krawędziach skóra nabrała już niezdrowego, lekko fioletowego zabarwienia.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć Ichigo, już zaczynałem się martwić, że nie przyjdziesz – Kisuke odezwał się pierwszy, taktownie, pozostawiając zszokowaną reakcje nastolatka bez komentarza.

Nie wydawał się szczególnie poruszony jego wizytą, sprawiał raczej wrażenie zadowolonego, kiedy obserwował go z przyklejonym do twarzy jednym z jego uprzejmych uśmiechów, które w odczuciu Ichigo zawsze były zbyt szerokie i niepokojące.

\- Jak niemiło z mojej strony trzymać cię tak na progu. Proszę, wejdźmy do środka – Kisuke zaprosił, odsuwając się na bok i wykonując przy tym ręką przesadzony gest _voilà_ _,_ trzymając w dłoni zamknięty wachlarz.

Ichigo wpatrywał się w niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu. Nie ogarniał, jak Urahara mógł zachowywać się w tak idiotyczny sposób, jednocześnie nic sobie nie robiąc z rany po ugryzieniu, która choć powierzchowna, zaczynała już zauważalnie sinieć.

Kisuke nie czekając na potwierdzenie, bezceremonialnie wciągnął go do środka, pozostając głuchym na jego zaskoczone protesty.

\- Szczęśliwe się składa, że właśnie poprosiłem Ururu, aby zrobiła herbatę – Urahara poinformował go radośnie, wlokąc go za sobą w głąb domu.

Puścił jego ramię dopiero, kiedy dotarli do pokoju, który nastolatek pamiętał z licznych spotkań, kiedy razem z przyjaciółmi spotykali się tu, aby coś przedyskutować.

\- Witaj Ichigo! – Yoruichi zamachała do niego z chytrym uśmiechem z miejsca przy stole.

Pozostali, czyli Tessai, Jinta i Ururu również tu byli. Tessai, skinął mu na powitanie, Jinta wymamrotał coś pod nosem, a Ururu uśmiechnęła się tylko. Wszyscy jednak przyglądali mu się z taką samą nieskrywaną ciekawością.

Ichigo poczuł, jak się czerwieni.

\- Ach… wybacz mi, mówiłem im, żeby nie robili z tego sensacji, ale nie byłem w stanie ich powstrzymać.

Urahara posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie, rozkładając ręce. I Ichigo poczuł nieodpartą ochotę, aby siłą zetrzeć mu ten rozbawiony uśmiech z twarzy.

\- No dobrze, już, już… dajmy im trochę prywatności – Yoruichi wstała, rozganiając towarzystwo.

Niechętnie usłuchali, wreszcie zostawiając ich samych.

\- Bez obaw, nie będą podsłuchiwać – zapewnił go Urahara, bezbłędnie odgadując jego myśli.

Ichigo nadal trochę zły, chciał się z nim kłócić, ale w spojrzeniu Kisuke było coś takiego, że skapitulował. Nadal trochę nadąsany za ten cały cyrk, milczał wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Przede wszystkim przyszedłem przeprosić – Ichigo zdobył się wreszcie na poruszenie tego tematu, pomimo wstydu, dzielnie znosząc nieodgadnione spojrzenie Kisuke. – Naprawdę mi przykro. Wiem, że próbowałeś mnie powstrzymać, a ja cię nie posłuchałem. To, co zrobiłem, było niedopuszczalne.

Kisuke milczał, tym razem jako pierwszy przerywając kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Nie wiem, jak możesz być taki spokojny?! Przecież cię ugryzłem! Ugryzłem. Czy do ciebie to nie dociera! – wybuchnął Ichigo dając upust swojej frustracji i złości.

\- Uwierz mi Ichigo, że jeśli ktoś powinien się tu kajać, to tylko ja – stwierdził Kisuke, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Wiele rzeczy pominąłem, dosłownie rzucając cię na głęboką wodę.

\- Poza tym – dodał szybko, podnosząc do góry palec i ucinając tym wszelkie protesty Ichigo – w rzeczywistości byłem bardziej niż chętny, dlatego jeśli już koniecznie musisz wskazać winnego, to weź to proszę pod uwagę.

\- Wiem, że nie mogę nawet równać się z twoją inteligencją, ale to nie znaczy, że masz robić ze mnie durnia. Bardzo wyraźnie pamiętam, że protestowałeś, więc oszczędź mi proszę tych niedorzecznych bzdur. Swoją drogą, mogłeś bardziej się postarać, skoro chciałeś mnie przekonać - skrzywił się Ichigo, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo Urahary.

\- Dobra, koniec żali. Przyszedłem tu tylko przeprosić, jeśli to wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, to wolałbym już pójść – powiedział Ichigo, odzyskując nad sobą kontrolę.

Kisuke nie mogąc już dłużej znieść tego błędnego koła, pokręcił tylko głową. Wolał obejść się bez konieczności sięgania po tego typu sztuczki, ale wybuchowa mieszanka goryczy i złości, jaka promieniowała z wykrzywionego w grymasie oblicza Ichigo, nie wróżyła najlepiej.

Ostrożnie poluźnił swoją kontrolę, pozwalając przedostać się swojej naturze na powierzchnię. Reakcja Ichigo była dosyć komiczna, kiedy robiąc wielkie oczy, jak oparzony cofnął się.

\- Tylko bez paniki – powiedział Urahara unosząc do góry ręce. – Po prostu chcę, abyś trochę się rozluźnił. Oddychaj, przyrzekam, że nic się nie stanie. Panuję nad tym.

Ichigo z błyskiem nieufności w oczach, z wahaniem zastosował się do tej nietypowej prośby. W pierwszej chwili, kiedy woń igliwia nagle zaatakowała jego zmysły, spiął się, obawiając się powtórki z wczoraj, ale po kilku następnych ostrożnych oddechach, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że zapach Kisuke rzeczywiście, w jakiś niezwykły sposób, działał na niego uspokajająco.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na Uraharę. Usta mężczyzny wygięte były w ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechu, kiedy spoglądał na niego z błyskiem czegoś nieuchwytnego w szarych oczach, czego Ichigo nie potrafił do końca odszyfrować.

\- Ok, nie wiem, co teraz robisz, ale to naprawdę działa – stwierdził Ichigo, będąc pod wrażeniem.

Kisuke zaśmiał się lekko, przechyleniem ronda kapelusza sygnalizując, że przyjmie to jako komplement.

\- To jedna z właściwości omeg. O ile alfy mogą porywać tłumy, nam w udziale przypadła trochę mniej szumna, ale za to czasami naprawdę nieoceniona umiejętność. Cieszę się, że choć trochę mogłem pomóc.

Ichigo zmarszczył brwi. Zapach Kisuke uspokoił go, pozwalając mu z trochę z większym dystansem spojrzeć na sytuację.

\- O co tak naprawdę ci chodzi Urah…, to znaczy Kisuke?  - poprawił się Ichigo. – I dlaczego jeszcze się tego nie pozbyłeś? – dodał już nie tyle wyzywająco, co po prostu z ciekawością, wskazując podbródkiem ślad po ugryzieniu.

Ręka Urahary niemal ochronnie wystrzeliła w stronę szyi, aby dotknąć palcami brzegów rany.

\- W zasadzie sam jeszcze tego w pełni nie przeanalizowałem, ale jeśli chcesz znać moje dotychczasowe wnioski, sądzę, że to dość urocze.

\- Coo?! – domagał się wyjaśnień Ichigo, a jego mina jasno wskazywała na to, że nawet aromaterapia, jaką uskuteczniał właśnie Kisuke, nie pomoże mu, jeśli nadal będzie pieprzył takie bzdury.

\- Dobrze więc, niech będzie – westchnął pokonany Urahara, zmieniając taktykę. –Dotychczasowe doświadczenia pozwalają mi sądzić, że z powodu tego, że jestem omegą, jakaś część moich instynktów zaakceptowała przejaw atawistycznych zachowań mojej alfy, jako coś pozytywnego. Mógłbym nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że natura tego procederu sięga na tyle głęboko, że już zaczęła wpływać na sposób postrzeganie przeze mnie pewnych spraw.

Kisuke podrapał się po brodzie. To chyba byłoby na tyle.

Spojrzał niewinnie na Ichigo, któremu już mało brakowało do tego, żeby zacząć wypuszczać nosem kłęby dymu.

\- Coś nie tak? – zagadnął.

\- Kisuke – Ichigo wysyczał groźnie przez zęby, poirytowany do granic możliwości. – Ty kiedyś mnie wykończysz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż... Kisuke może być czasem naprawdę niemożliwy ;)  
> I jak wrażenia?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W którym Ichigo przez przypadek robi coś, co rzuca nowe światła na długoletnią niechęć Kisuke do wiązania się z jakąkolwiek alfą.

Ichigo długo przeżuwał w myślach to, z czego przed chwilą zwierzył mu się Kisuke. Otwartość, z jaką Urahara omawiał tak intymne rzeczy, strasznie go peszyła, ale przynajmniej poczuł się nieco lepiej z myślą, że mężczyzna zaprotestował wtedy przed ugryzieniem tylko ze względu na niego, aby uniknąć właśnie takiej sytuacji, jak teraz, nie zaś z powodu własnej niechęci.

Ichigo nadal przerażała jednak fizyczność tego aktu. Było coś nieopisanie niezręcznego w spoglądaniu na Kisuke, który nosił na szyi ślady po jego zębach, podczas gdy nadal świeże w jego pamięci były zaborczość i poczucie spełnienia, jakie czuł w tamtym momencie, kiedy ugryzł go, przypinając go do ziemi własnym ciałem.

Urahara wyjaśnił mu, że byli teraz ze sobą związani, ale Ichigo nie był do końca pewien, co to właściwie oznacza. Dotąd Kisuke przede wszystkim pełnił w jego życiu rolę mentora, sojusznika i przyjaciela, a myśl, że zapoczątkowana przez nich relacja alfy i omegi, przeniesie ten związek na nowy poziom, nie dawała Ichigo spokoju. Bowiem według standardów panujących w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz, w porównaniu z Kisuke, nadal był zaledwie głupim bachorem.

Może, albo jednak przede wszystkim Ichigo, tak naprawdę nie chciał, aby ich związek nagle przerodził się w coś więcej. Nie miał żadnych wcześniejszych doświadczeń z dziewczynami na tym polu, a i istniejącej alternatywie również nie poświęcał nigdy specjalnej uwagi. Był to obszar, w którym od zawsze nieszczególnie się odnajdywał i przeważnie nie odczuwał potrzeby, aby zrobić cokolwiek w tym kierunku.  

Dlatego pełna pasji reakcja, jaką wywołał w nim zapach Urahary, była dla Ichigo czymś niecodziennym. Nawet teraz, kiedy od czasu do czasu pozwolił sobie zerknąć na ślad po ugryzieniu na skórze mężczyzny, stanowiący niezbity dowód na to, że Kisuke naprawdę mu uległ,  świadomość tego wywoływała w nim nieodparty, elektryzujący dreszcz.

Ale kiedy tylko Ichigo skupił się na tym wystarczająco mocno, był w stanie wygłuszyć w sobie alfę i wówczas wszystkie te wrażenia zupełnie się urywały. Dawało mu to jasny ogląd sytuacji, że cokolwiek odczuwał w stosunku do Kisuke, rozgrywało się to wyłącznie  na linii alfa – omega i nie miało absolutnie nic wspólnego z jakimkolwiek innym uczuciem w stosunku do Urahary, o jakie zaczynał się już podejrzewać.

\- Czy nasz związek, jako alfy i omegi, oznacza, że jesteśmy teraz parą czy czymś podobnym? – Ichigo zadał pytanie, chcąc raz na zawsze rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.

Urahara wyraźnie zaskoczony tym pytaniem, zrobił dziwną minę.

\- Niekoniecznie, to bardziej zależy od indywidualnych preferencji. Kisuke zamyślił się, przytykając palec do ust, tylko po to, aby zaraz wycelować nim w Ichigo, z miną złaknioną taniej sensacji. – Ooo… Ichigo nie chwaliłeś się mi! Cóż nic nie obiecują, ale…

Ichigo nie słuchał dalej, mając już serdecznie dość żartów, jakie jego kosztem stroił sobie z niego Urahara. Otworzył usta z zamiarem wyrzucenia z siebie czegoś naprawdę niemiłego, ale zamiast tego po prostu zawarczał na Kisuke, sprawiając, że ten drgnął, błyskawicznie tracąc rezon.

\- Przepraszam – zreflektował się natychmiast Ichigo, nienawidząc sposobu, w jaki oczy Kisuke zwęziły się w nagłej ostrożności.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, kwitując cierpko.

\- Teraz już znasz odpowiedź, dlaczego tyle zwlekałem ze znalezieniem sobie alfy.

Ichigo nie miał o tym pojęcia, ale to rzeczywiście nadawało temu większy sens. Tym bardziej nie mógł sobie darować, że właśnie tak po prostu wykorzystał przewagę, którą jako alfa posiadał nad związaną z nim omegą, do zastraszenia Kisuke. Nie sądził też, żeby w tym akurat konkretnym przypadku, jego niewiedza mogła go w pełni rozgrzeszyć.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył ze skruchą Ichigo, garbiąc się lekko. – Nie zrobiłem tego umyślnie.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł wyjątkowo łagodnym głosem Kisuke, jasno sugerując, że już puścił ten incydent w niepamięć.

\- Naprawdę, tylko to, że jestem alfą daje mi tak niemożliwie niesprawiedliwą przewagę nad omegami? – Ichigo zwrócił się do mężczyzny z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tylko nad związaną z tobą omegą – sprostował Kisuke z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

Ichigo sapnął z frustracji, nie mogąc przejść do porządku dziennego z czymś tak na wskroś krzywdzącym i nie fair.

\- Od teraz będę nad sobą panował. Masz moje słowo Kisuke – obwieścił Ichigo ze stalą w oczach.

Urahara przez chwilę zdawał się być zahipnotyzowany gorliwością w głosie nastolatka, ale szybko się opanował, przechodząc do tematu, który od jakiegoś czasu zamierzał wreszcie poruszyć.

\- Niczego nie jesteś mi winien Ichigo. Przede wszystkim jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny, że zgodziłeś się spełnić moją prośbę i na tamten jeden moment stałeś się moją alfą, ale nie potrzebuję od ciebie już nic więcej. Możesz po prostu odejść i bez żadnych konsekwencji, najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Przez ponad sto lat wytrzymałem bez alfy, więc wytrzymanie kolejnych kilkunastu, to dla mnie nic wielkiego – jakby dla potwierdzenia prawdziwości swych słów, Urahara tak zwyczajnie, uniósł dłoń do rany na szyi i bez wymawiania inkantacji użył leczniczego Kidou, raz na zawsze pozbywając się dowodu, tego, co wydarzyło się wtedy między nimi.

Ichigo mógł tylko wpatrywać się w osłupieniu, jak mężczyzna w ten oto prosty sposób przekreślił wszystko, co do tej pory udało im się wypracować w ich związku alfy i omegi. Nie spodziewał się, że odrzucenie Kisuke może tak zaboleć, ale poczuł się, jakby ktoś dźgnął go czymś ostrym w brzuch.

\- Rozumiem… - wymamrotał cicho Ichigo nadal oszołomiony. I podczas, gdy jego dusza tonęła w nieopisanym smutku, zmusił się do dodania – chyba… tak będzie lepiej dla nas obu.

Nastolatek zwiesił głowę, zamierzając czym prędzej odejść, aby Urahara nie zobaczył tego, w jakim jest stanie, ale Kisuke nie pozwolił mu, łapiąc go z zaskoczenia za ramię.

I kiedy Ichigo podniósł do góry wzrok, łapiąc na chwilę kontakt z szarymi oczami mężczyzny, zaskoczony był najprawdziwszym błyskiem desperacji, jaki w nich ujrzał. Następne  słowa Kisuke były wyjątkowo ciche i niepewne.

\- Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać Ichigo. Nagle z butami wpakowałem się w twoje życie i po prostu pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zrozumiesz, że masz wybór.

Uświadomienie sobie tego, co insynuował Urahara, zajęło nastolatkowi dobrą chwilę.

\- A czy przyszło ci w ogóle do głowy, że może akurat tego właśnie chcę! I choć praktycznie nic nie wiem o związkach alf z omegami, nie chcę tak po prostu cię odrzucić. Być może, gdybym miał ponownie o tym decydować, mój wybór wcale nie padłby na ciebie, ale jakie to ma teraz znaczenie.  Jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem, lecz jednego jestem pewien: zależy mi na tobie. Nie wiem, czy bardziej, jak na przyjacielu, czy mojej omedze, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Ichigo przemówił pełnym pasji głosem, a wieczny grymas na jego twarzy dodał tylko powagi jego słowom.

Kisuke zamilkł, nie spodziewając się takiej deklaracji. Po chwili jednak delikatny uśmiech zadrgał na jego wargach, kiedy spojrzał prosto w oczy Ichigo, aby sprostać ognistemu spojrzeniu nastolatka.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział po prostu mężczyzna, wyraźnie wzruszony jego postawą.

Nastolatek oderwał wzrok od oblicza Urahary, czując się nieco niezręcznie, na zauważalną, nagłą falę emocji, która przeszła przez zwykle nieczytelną twarz blondyna. Coś we wnętrzu Ichigo rozkwitło na ten widok. Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnim razem poczuł się w ten sposób. Dobrze było znów być komuś potrzebnym.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem typową omegą. Czuję się również w obowiązku ostrzec cię, że w wielu przypadkach mogę się wręcz okazać dość kłopotliwy – powiedział z poważną miną Kisuke, ale jego głos zdradzał, kryjący się za nią humor.

\- Na to właśnie liczę Geta-boshi – odburknął Ichigo, marszcząc groźnie brwi, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie.

Obaj najpierw uśmiechnęli się do siebie w porozumieniu, a potem wybuchli krótkim, lecz szczerym, pełnym ulgi śmiechem, po prostu ciesząc się tą ich małą chwilą.

\- Być może nie jest jeszcze za późno i mogę wynagrodzić ci moje dzisiejsze zachowanie, zapraszając cię na obiad. Oczywiście, nie musisz zostawać, jeśli nie chcesz – zaoferował niespodziewanie Kisuke.

-Ee… - zaczął niepewnie Ichigo.

\- Poza tym Yoruichi-san poradziła mi nadmienić w takiej sytuacji, że to nie ja będę gotował. Doprawdy, jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie? – Kisuke pokręcił głową i dobywając wachlarz, zamachał nim dramatycznie, jakby na potwierdzenie tego, jak urażony poczuł się podobną sugestią.

Ichigo zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Jeśli to nie problem, zostanę – zgodził się z wahaniem, nie chcąc robić kłopotu.

\- To żaden problem! – zapewnił go wesoło Urahara, a potem pochylając się w jego stronę, dodał z chytrym uśmiechem. – Radziłbym uzbroić się ci się w cierpliwość.  Yoruichi-san już od  wczoraj nie może się doczekać, aby poznać wszystkie pikantne szczegóły.

Koniuszki uszu Ichigo zrobiły się czerwone, kiedy spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Czy to się kiedyś skończy?

\- Nie w najbliższym czasie – odparł złowieszczo Kisuke, rozciągając swoje usta w zbyt radosnym uśmiechu, którego Ichigo szczerze nie cierpiał. – Cóż, to pewnego rodzaju ulga, że dziś będę miał godnego zastępcę, już zmęczyły mnie te pytania.

Ichigo westchnął ciężko, godząc się z faktem, że żarty, jakie stroili sobie wszyscy jego kosztem, nieprędko się skończą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke przywykł do trzymania wszystkich kart blisko sobie, dlatego niezwykle ciężko jest mu otworzyć się na Ichigo. Ale mogę Was pocieszyć, że nie będzie w nieskończoność wysługiwać się humorem, aby uniknąć poważniejszych deklaracji, jakie również powinny paść z jego strony. 
> 
> Awwww... no i ten zawód Ichigo, kiedy Kisuke uleczył ślad po ugryzieniu.
> 
> Piszcie w komentarzach, jak wrażenia. Zawsze z niecierpliwością ich wyczekuję :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodałam nowe tagi :)

Ichigo spędzał teraz zaskakująco sporo czasu w sklepie Urahary. Początkowo było to jedynie podyktowane czystą grzecznością, kiedy nie umiał odmówić zaproszeniom mężczyzny, ale coraz częściej zdarzało mu się przychodzić nawet bez powodu, a Kisuke nigdy nie pytał. W głębi serca Ichigo bardzo obawiał się, że w pewnym momencie Urahara go wyśmieje, kiedy kolejny raz zjawi się odrobić lekcje, czy po prostu w milczeniu wypić herbatę.

Ale Kisuke tego nie zrobił. Nawet jeśli żartował, nie robił już tego po to, aby się z nim drażnić.

Ichigo myślał czasem, że musi wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie, skoro Uraharę przestało bawić wprawianie go w zakłopotanie. Ale być może złożył się na to również fakt, że coraz więcej czasu spędzali ze sobą sami, bez innego towarzystwa, a Kisuke robił się wtedy zdecydowanie bardziej zamyślony i poważny.

Dziś był jeden z tych dni, kiedy Ichigo, wyjątkowo nie mając tyłów w nauce, mógł poświęcić te parę chwil, aby w spokoju napić się herbaty z Kisuke. Okazało się, że Urahara, gdy tylko naprawdę tego chciał, potrafił zaparzyć całkiem niezłą, w ogóle nie przypominającą zwykle serwowanego przez niego cholerstwa.

Siedzieli obok siebie na ziemi, oparci plecami o skały, których nie brakowało w podziemnej sali treningowej. Zdecydowali się na to miejsce ze względu na prywatność, a poza tym Ichigo lubił czasem wpatrywać się w sztuczne bezchmurne niebo ponad nimi. Wiosna w tym roku była wyjątkowo zimna i nieprzyjemna. Tutaj łatwo można było zapomnieć o siąpiącym na zewnątrz deszczu.

Ichigo miał zarzucony koc na ramiona. Bardzo stanowczo i długo się przed nim wzbraniał, ale w końcu przyjął ofertę Urahary. Teraz, kiedy całymi dniami siedział w szkole albo ślęczał w domu nad książkami, z trwania zbyt długo w bezruchu szybko robiło mu się zimno. Wiedział, że powinien coś z tym robić. Nawet bez swoich mocy wcześniej co dzień trenował, aby nie zatracić sprawności fizycznej, ale coraz częściej po prostu sobie odpuszczał, czując się tak bardzo zmęczony i zrezygnowany.

Powieki Ichigo stawały się coraz cięższe, kiedy walczył z ogarniającym go znużeniem. Wypita gorąca herbata i zarzucony na plecy gruby koc przyjemnie go grzały. Nieprzytomnym wzorkiem leniwie błądził po błękitnym sklepieniu sufitu, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, kiedy rozkoszował się otulającym go ciepłem.

Milcząca obecność Kisuke była kojąca i znajoma. Ichigo nie krępował się więc przymknąć na chwilę oczu, kiedy jego powieki stały się nieznośnie ciężkie, a senność zaatakowała go znienacka.

***

Zdezorientowany, obudził się z krzykiem, spanikowanym wzrokiem rozglądając się dziko wokół.

\- Ichigo, wszystko w porządku?! – zmartwiony głos Kisuke zabrzmiał mu koło ucha, kiedy ktoś ścisnął jego dłoń.

Z sercem walącym mu w piersi i szumem krwi w uszach, Ichigo powoli dochodził do siebie.

\- To tylko koszmar… - zapewnił wciąż grubym od snu głosem, uświadamiając sobie, że Kisuke musiał przenieść go do tego pokoju, gdy wcześniej zasnął, a teraz niewątpliwie usłyszawszy jego przerażony krzyk, popędził sprawdzić, co się stało.

Ichigo usiadł, rozcierając dłonią wilgotne od potu czoło. W ciemności nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Kisuke, ale czuł przez skórę te pełne współczucia i zrozumienia spojrzenie.

Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

\- Było mnie obudzić – powiedział z pretensją, czując się tak niesamowicie beznadziejnie.

Ichigo czuł, jak łzy samoczynnie napływają mu do oczu. Wiele razy już przez to przechodził, ale jak dotąd udawało mu się uniknąć świadków jego nocnych załamań spowodowanych zbyt realnymi koszmarami. A już na pewno ostatnią osobą, jaką chciał, żeby się o tym dowiedziała, była jego omega.

I wtedy Urahara stanowczo przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Ichigo nie mogąc już dłużej dusić tego w sobie, zacisnął powieki, pozwalając spłynąć po policzku pierwszym gorącym łzom. A potem, opierając brodę na ramieniu blondyna, bezgłośnie zapłakał, drżąc od czasu do czasu w tłumionych spazmach. Kisuke nic nie mówiąc, po prostu zaczął pocierać ręką kojące kręgi na plecach nastolatka, pozwalając mu wyrzucić z siebie nadmiar emocji.

Cała ta gorycz i żal, jaką co dzień wciąż od nowa zakopywał w sobie Ichigo, teraz nietłumiona wylewała się z jego słonymi łzami, kiedy przygryzając dolną wargę, próbował podnieść się z tej bezdennej rozpaczy i okropnego uczucia bezsilności.

Po pewnym czasie Ichigo wreszcie ochłonął i pociągając nosem, wyswobodził się z ramion Kisuke, czując się nagle tak niesamowicie wyczerpanym i zużytym. Ocierając wierzchem dłoni łzy, czknął cicho. Poczuł ulgę, że ciemność panująca w pokoju, pozwoliła mu ukryć przed Uraharą jego zawstydzony i załamany wyraz twarzy.

Odchrząkując, Ichigo odezwał się przygaszonym głosem.

\- Wiem, że postąpiłem słusznie, ale czasem po prostu nie mogę wytrzymać… Tęsknię za nim…

_Zangetsu. Jego zanpakutou…_

\- To głupie. W końcu wygrałem, moi przyjaciele są bezpieczni, a ja nadal nie mogę zacząć normalnie żyć – mówił dalej, z wzrokiem utkwionym w ciemności przed sobą.

\- Aby nas ochronić, poświęciłeś fragment własnej duszy. Żadne słowa wdzięczności nigdy nie będą wystarczająco właściwe w obliczu takiej ofiary. Uratowałeś nas wszystkich, płacąc bardzo wysoką cenę Ichigo i jeśli czasem żałujesz tego, co utraciłeś, to twój ból jest jak najbardziej na miejscu – powiedział cicho Kisuke, odnajdując jego dłoń i ściskając ją lekko.

\- Ale powinienem być silniejszy niż to. Świadomie poświęciłem swoje moce i bardzo dobrze znałem konsekwencje. Wiedziałem, że to nastąpi – stwierdził nastolatek z niesamowitą bezwzględnością dla samego siebie.

\- Płacz nie zawsze oznacza słabość – oznajmił z przekonaniem Kisuke.

Ale słowa te nie dotarły do Ichigo, który tylko prychnął słabo, nadal twardo obstając przy przekonaniu, że nie powinien dopuszczać u siebie podobnych słabości. Płacz i użalanie się nad sobą było bezużyteczne i prowadziło donikąd. Prawdziwą siłę można było zdobyć jedynie wtedy, kiedy przestawało się roztkliwiać się nad samym sobą. Doskonale o tym wiedział, dlatego wszelkie próby pocieszania go ze strony Urahary, spotykały się z silnym oporem.

\- Ichigo, posłuchaj mnie – miękki szept Kisuke nabrał pilności.

Urahara sięgnął również po drugą rękę nastolatka i zbierając je razem, nakrył je własnymi dłońmi, zachęcając Ichigo, aby zwrócił się w jego stronę. Z powodu panującego w pomieszczeniu mroku, praktycznie nie widzieli siebie nawzajem i Ichigo był w stanie wyłowić z ciemności jedynie ogólny zarys szczęki mężczyzny i brak kapelusza.

Siedzieli na tyle blisko siebie, że Ichigo czuł promieniujące od ciała Kisuke ciepło. W świetle dnia zapewne poczułby lekki dyskomfort z powodu naruszenia przez mężczyznę jego przestrzeni osobistej, ale pod osłoną nocy granice te zacierały się i traciły na znaczeniu.

W ciemności wszystko wyglądało inaczej.    

Kiedy Kisuke w końcu przemówił, Ichigo mógł usłyszeć jedynie jego głos, ale nie widział twarzy. I może dlatego, że czerpiąc komfort z zalegającej pomiędzy nimi nieprzeniknionej ciemności, Ichigo zbytnio pozwolił sobie się rozluźnić, to słowa Kisuke zastały go tak kompletnie nieprzygotowanym.

\- Czasem ludzie nie płaczą, ponieważ są słabi, ale dlatego, że zbyt długo byli silni.

W stwierdzeniu Urahary było coś tak niebywale prawdziwego, że Ichigo po prostu zaniemówił.

\- Nie musisz mierzyć się z tym w samotności, Ichigo. Jestem tu dla ciebie i zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie z czymkolwiek – mogła być to tylko sprawka ciemności, ale głos Kisuke zabrzmiał wyjątkowo czule w otaczającym ich mroku.

\- Wygląda na to, że to ja powinienem urodzić się omegą – odparł słabo nastolatek zbyt mocno pogrążony we własnych rozterkach, aby zorientować się, że podąża za najbardziej stereotypowym myśleniem, którym wyraźnie gardził Kisuke.

\- Czy zdradzisz mi, na podstawie czego wyciągnąłeś podobne wnioski? – zapytał Urahara używając tym razem swojego bardziej biznesowego tonu, w którym pobrzmiewała ledwo wyczuwalna nuta nagany.

\- Naprawdę nie potrzebuję, żebyś pocieszał mnie na każdym kroku Kisuke, nie jestem dzieckiem. Ale pewnie i tak nie dasz mi spokoju, więc po prostu przejdź już do tego, do czego zmierzasz, tylko bez tych całych podchodów.  Nastolatek westchnął, brzmiąc na tak bardzo pokonanego i znużonego.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – zgodził się Urahara, a Ichigo mógł usłyszeć, jak się uśmiecha.

Następnie Kisuke zamilkł na tak długo, że nastolatek nabrał przekonania, że mężczyzna jednak się rozmyślił i nie zamierza już nic więcej powiedzieć.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że nie jest łatwo mi o tym mówić – podjął po chwili poważnym tonem Kisuke z nutą nostalgii i smutku w głosie. – Przez bardzo długi czas odmawiałem uznania swojej natury. Perspektywa związania się z alfą, od której będę całkowicie zależny, stanowiła dla mnie tak niesłychaną niedorzeczność, że nie chciałem nawet o tym słyszeć. Poza tym, poza Yoruichi, której nie chciałem tego robić ze względu na Soifon, nie było praktycznie żadnych innych kandydatów. Całkiem sporo alf z Gotei 13 było jeszcze niezwiązanych, ale w większości byli to niemal wyłącznie sami kapitanowie. Mam nadzieję Ichigo, że nie odczytasz tego jako zbytniej pychy z mojej strony, ale jak na omegę byłem wtedy nieco zbyt zabójczy i samowystarczalny w stosunku do panujących standardów. Żaden szanujący się i będący przy zdrowych zmysłach kapitan nie związałby się nigdy z tak niebezpieczną i nieobliczalną omegą, jak ja.

Ichigo nie śmiał nawet głośniej oddychać. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Kisuke tak się przed nim otworzył i nie chciał uronić ani jednego słowa z tego, co mówił mężczyzna.

\- I pewnie do dziś nie zdecydowałbym się związać z żadną alfą, gdyby nie zmusiły mnie do tego okoliczności i obawa o własne zdrowie. Ty Ichigo jesteś zbyt wielkoduszną osobą, aby postrzegać to w ten sposób, ale ja mam świadomość, że cię wykorzystałem. Proszę, pozwól mi skończyć – uprzedził jego protesty Kisuke. – Ichigo, chciałbym, abyś wiedział, że chociaż ty nie miałeś za wiele do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ja dokonałem swojego wyboru świadomie. I wybrałem cię na moją alfę nie dlatego, że musiałem i ty akurat byłeś pod ręką, ale zrobiłem to, bo chciałem _właśnie_ ciebie. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktoś tak młody zdobędzie mój szacunek, ale ty Ichigo jesteś wyjątkową osobą i nie tylko cię szanuję, ale również głęboko podziwiam za twój hart ducha i niezachwianą moralność. Jesteś naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem Ichigo i nawet wojna nie zdołała zniszczyć w tobie tej rzadkiej wrażliwości.

Ichigo długo rozważał te słowa w sercu. Tak bardzo potrzebował zobaczyć teraz wyraz twarzy Kisuke, ale nawet z tak bliska ciemność chroniła Uraharę przed jego dociekliwym wzrokiem.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak o mnie myślisz. To takie dziwne… a co jak nie spełnię twoich oczekiwań? – Ichigo bełkotał trochę bez sensu, czując się osobliwie po wysłuchaniu tak niespodziewanej, wysokiej opinii Kisuke na swój temat.

\- Jak na razie, jedyne czego od ciebie oczekuję to, abyś czasem dopuścił mnie do siebie i pozwolił sobie pomóc – zaoferował z prostotą Urahara.

\- I naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że jestem teraz tak słabą i bezsilną alfą? – dopytywał Ichigo, kiedy jego słowom zamiast zwykłej złości i goryczy, towarzyszyła tym razem jakaś nieśmiała nadzieja.

\- Nawet bez swoich mocy jesteś najpotężniejszą alfą, jaką znam. Trzeba mieć naprawdę silną osobowość, aby zaakceptować omegę, która przewyższa cię mocą, co swoją drogą w tej chwili nie stanowi wielkiego wyzwania, kiedy twoje reiatsu jest aktualnie na zerowym poziomie.

Słowa Kisuke dotykały bolesnych dla Ichigo tematów, ale w tym wszystkim wciąż potrafił docenić bezpośredniość mężczyzny. Takie były fakty i nastał już najwyższy czas, aby się z nimi pogodzić.

\- Doceniam, że mi to powiedziałeś – powiedział Ichigo z wdzięcznością, świadom wagi słów Kisuke. – A co do ostatniej prośby, nic nie obiecuję, ale postaram się nie zamykać się już tak przed tobą.

Szczęśliwie dla Kisuke panująca w pokoju ciemność, pozwoliła mu do woli bezkarnie uśmiechać się w ten najbardziej nieprzyzwoicie zadowolony z siebie sposób.

***

Ponieważ Kisuke odmówił pozostawienia go samego, tej nocy skończyli leżąc, odwróceni do siebie tyłem tak, aby móc stykać się plecami. Ichigo długo jeszcze nie mógł zasnąć wciąż rozpamiętując w myślach to, z czego zwierzył mu się Urahara. Namacalna obecność mężczyzny była dla niego krzepiąca i pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna roznieciła w nim nieśmiałą nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Z Kisuke strzegącym jego pleców, Ichigo poczuł, że może wreszcie nieco się rozluźnić. To była jak niewypowiedziana deklaracja ze strony mężczyzny, że odtąd niezależnie od sytuacji, zawsze będzie stał u jego boku.

Lecz przede wszystkim Kisuke, jak mało kto, wyjątkowo nie wymagał większej ochrony. To raczej przed nim należało chronić jego wrogów. Ze świadomością tego Ichigo mógł spać spokojnie, nie bojąc się, że w razie niebezpieczeństwa, pozbawiony mocy, nie zdoła go przed czymś ustrzec. Kisuke doskonale bronił się sam i dla Ichigo była to dość nowa koncepcja w świecie, w którym przywykł już do odgrywania roli bohatera.

W końcu Urahara, widocznie też nie mogąc zasnąć, przekręcił się tak, aby położyć się na plecach. Ichigo instynktownie obrócił się w jego stronę, przysuwając bliżej niego swoją twarz, jakby chciał go powąchać. Kiedy oddech nastolatka załaskotał go w szyję, Kisuke dostał gęsiej skórki. Przymykając z przyjemnością oczy, z wahaniem zwolnił swoją kontrolę, w końcu pozwalając Ichigo poczuć swój zapach. W pierwszej chwili nastolatek prawie się zakrztusił, ale zaraz też, kiedy tylko pierwszy szok minął, równie szybko się uspokoił i składając pod głową dłonie, ułożył się wygodniej tak, aby mieć twarz na wysokości szyi mężczyzny.

Ichigo westchnął głęboko, odprężając się w komforcie, jaki oferował Kisuke. Już zamykał oczy z zamiarem zdrzemnięcia się jeszcze, kiedy niespodziewanie w ciemności rozległ się niski, bardzo cichy, wibrujący dźwięk. Brzmiał trochę chrapliwie, ale przez to niespodziewanie relaksująco i błogo.

Ichigo dłuższą chwilę zajęło znalezienie nieoczekiwanego źródła tego dźwięku.

_Kisuke mruczał._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy ja nie za często dodaję te rozdziały ;)

Świadomość powracała do Kisuke wyjątkowo powoli. Ziewając, spojrzał spod rzęs na Ichigo, który leżał obok przytulony do niego z jedną ręką pod głową, a drugą niedbale przerzuconą przez jego pierś. Nastolatek spał głęboko z na wpół otwartymi ustami, śliniąc się lekko. Kisuke zaśmiał się bezdźwięcznie, bacząc na to, aby przypadkiem go nie obudzić. Było coś niezmiernie cennego i ulotnego w możliwości dzielenia z Ichigo takiej bliskości.

Kurosaki nigdy nie był zwolennikiem półśrodków. Jednakże świadom tego Kisuke nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że Ichigo przyjmie go tak bezkrytycznie. To, jak w przeciągu tego krótkiego czasu ten chłopiec zdołał przedrzeć się przez jego mury i wkraść się w jego serce, było poza zrozumieniem Urahary.

Omega w nim pławiła się bezkarnie w tym ciepłym uczuciu, jakie rozkwitło w jego piersi.

Zapach Ichigo wyraźnie się zmienił. Po wczorajszej parnej rozpaczy, od której całe powietrze w pomieszczeniu zdawało się zrobić nagle niemożliwie duszne i ciężkie, nie było śladu. Za to czysty i rześki zapach ozonu wypełnił nozdrza Kisuke, kiedy odetchnął głęboko.

_Ciekawe, że woń alfy jego zmysły utożsamiały z żywiołem deszczu i burzy._

Zastanawiał się, jak pachnie dla Ichigo. Musiał go kiedyś o to zapytać.

Nastolatek poruszył się, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale w poduszkę, kiedy nadal nieprzytomny, przycisnął głowę do ramienia Kisuke, wypuszczając zadowolone westchnięcie. Leżał tak przez chwilę w spokoju, łapiąc ostatki snu, aby wreszcie przekręcić się na plecy, ziewając szeroko.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się Kisuke, z ciekawością obserwując, jak Ichigo z lekką konsternacją przygląda się pomieszczeniu, jakby zastanawiał się czemu u licha nie jest w swoim pokoju.

Na dźwięk głosu Urahary nastolatek przekręcił głowę w jego stronę. Początkowe rozkojarzenie powoli przerodziło się w rozbawienie.  

\- Nie wiedziałem, że możesz mruczeć – stwierdził Ichigo, gdy iskierki humoru rozświetliły jego bursztynowe oczy.

\- Ciiiii… tylko nie mów o tym Yoruichi – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem Urahara, przykładając palec do ust. - Jak się o tym dowie, będę skończony.

Kisuke czuł się niemal dumny, kiedy Ichigo zaśmiał się krótko, ale serdecznie z jego żartu.

Była jakaś nowa lekkość w sposobie, w jakim nastolatek patrzył na świat.

\- Która godzina? – spytał Ichigo.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł szczerze.

Kisuke podejrzewał, że na pewno wszyscy byli już po śniadaniu. Doceniał, że okazali wyrozumiałość i pozwolili im spać do oporu. Czasem tylko trochę irytował go fakt, że odkąd pozwolił im poznać się bliżej od strony omegi, okazywana mu mimochodem życzliwość stała się dość nagminna i naprawdę zbyteczna. Może z wyjątkiem dzisiejszego leniwego poranka, który był bardzo potrzebny jego alfie.

Ichigo wstał i podszedł do swoich rzeczy, wyciągając telefon z torby.

\- Mam pięć nieodebranych połączeń z domu – oznajmił załamany, grzebiąc palcem w kąciku oka, aby pozbyć się śpiochów. – Będę musiał się wytłumaczyć.

\- Po prostu powiedz im, że spałeś u mnie – Kisuke chytrze dostarczył mu najbardziej banalne rozwiązanie. – Chyba, że chcesz to ukrywać?

\- Cooo…? Nie. Nie o to chodzi – Ichigo zmarszczył brwi, nie zwracając większej uwagi na dwuznaczności wymówki, jaką zasugerował mu Kisuke. – Po prostu nikt nie wie, że ty i ja… - Wreszcie wyrzucił do góry ręce w frustracji, jakby ten gest wszystko tłumaczył.

\- Podejrzewam, że Isshin nie przyjmie tego najlepiej… - Zamyślił się Kisuke, wyobrażając sobie reakcję byłego kapitana na wieść, że jego niepełnoletni syn związał się z takim starym, szemranym typem jak on.

\- Tata może się wściekać do woli – burknął Ichigo – po prostu nie chciałem robić sensacji, ale to pewnie nieuniknione. Ishida i Inoue już coś podejrzewają, a Yuzu i Karin już wiedzą, że związałem się z jakąś omegą.

\- Cóż, Karin-san masz z głowy, już wie, że to ja.

Ichigo poderwał gwałtownie głowę z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Powiedziałeś mojej młodszej siostrze! – oskarżył.

\- Sama się domyśliła. Często przychodzi do sklepu, aby zaopatrzyć się w moje niezawodne produkty przeciwko natrętnym duchom.

\- Od jak dawna? – drążył dalej Ichigo, w myślach pośpiesznie przebiegając wszystkie interakcje, jakie miał w ostatnich dniach ze swoją młodszą siostrą. Nie pamiętał, żeby zauważył jakąś szczególną zmianę w jej zachowaniu.

W sumie, to na Karin mało co robiło wrażenie. Chyba, żeby liczyć dziwne chichoty Yuzu, które urywały się nagle, kiedy wchodził do pokoju, ale wtedy myślał, że chodzi o jakieś babskie sekrety, bo zawsze towarzyszyła jej Karin. Nigdy nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że jego związek z Kisuke mógł stanowić materiał do plotek. A już tym bardziej nie przewidział, że Yuzu mogłaby się tym tak bardzo ekscytować.

\- Od dwóch tygodni – odparł Urahara, przyglądając mu się ciekawie, jakby tylko czekał, kiedy nastolatek się na niego zezłości.

Spokój, z jakim Kisuke czekał na przewidywany wybuch z jego strony, sprawił, że Ichigo się zawahał. To prawda, że Urahara potrafił być czasem dupkiem, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o strojenie sobie z niego żartów, ale w ostatnim czasie okazał mu tyle wyrozumiałości i wsparcia, że nastolatkowi było wstyd, że mężczyzna z taką łatwością i akceptacją oczekiwał na jego oskarżenia. Jakby w jakiś sposób nadal czuł się winny i nie robiło mu żadnej różnicy, za co właściwie był obwiniany.

Ichigo nie rozumiał, jak po tym, z czego zwierzyli się sobie w nocy, Kisuke, choć wyraźnie ciesząc się jego obecnością, nadal do pewnego stopnia mógł wyglądać w jakiś sposób nieszczęśliwie, jakby wciąż czuł potrzebę zachowania czujności. Nawet teraz, choć wyraźnie tym rozbawiony mężczyzna powiedział mu o Karin, Ichigo mógł poczuć budujące się w Kisuke napięcie, kiedy oczekiwał niezadowolonej reakcji z jego strony. Być może była to kolejna rzecz związana z naturą omegi, którą Urahara postanowił na razie się z nim nie dzielić, ale Ichigo miał oczy i widział, że bez względu na to, jaki był ku temu powód, Kisuke wyraźnie nie chciał się go rozczarować.

I w ten oto sposób wszelka początkowa irytacja, jaką poczuł na wieść, że Kisuke wygadał się przed Karin, zupełnie straciła na mocy.

\- Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, wydaje się to takie oczywiste, że moje siostry wiedziały o nas już od dłuższego czasu – zauważył spokojnie Ichigo, dodając nieco zażenowany. – I chyba Yuzu mocno to przeżywa. W ogóle obie, zdają się nam kibicować. Poza tym, to dotyczy nas obu i możesz powiedzieć o nas komukolwiek zechcesz – podkreślił Ichigo, próbując uchwycić reakcję mężczyzny. – Tylko, że wolałbym wiedzieć trochę wcześniej, kto no i w ogóle…

\- Jasne - pokiwał głową Kisuke, ale nie sposób było odgadnąć, czy poczuł się lepiej po tym ułaskawieniu.

Ichigo stał w miejscu niezdecydowany, nie wiedząc co począć. Jeszcze kilka minut temu po przebudzeniu czuł się tak wspaniale i nierealnie, ale wraz z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem, jaki malował się teraz na twarzy Kisuke, Ichigo czuł, jak nieuchronnie magia tej chwili przemija. Spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu, ale nadal w jakiś sposób wydawało się to być za mało. Niewystarczająco. Ichigo bardzo chciał poznać go bliżej, ale Kisuke bardzo niechętnie i wybiórczo dzielił się z nim osobistymi sprawami. W zasadzie otwierał się przed nim dopiero wtedy, kiedy rzeczy bezpośrednio dotykały ich związku alfy i omegi.

Sposób, w jaki tej nocy Kisuke powiedział mu, że go podziwia, uskrzydliła nastolatka, ale teraz czuł, że powoli, boleśnie powraca na ziemię. Do rzeczywistości, w której dzieląca ich różnica wieku i doświadczenia była zbyt znacząca, aby dało się ją przeskoczyć jedynie fizyczną bliskością. I tak, Urahara wiedział już o nim wszystko, włącznie ze wszystkimi jego lękami, podczas gdy w zamian Ichigo miał tylko mgliste pojęcie o przeszłości Kisuke albo o cierpieniu, które musiał znosić przez tyle lat, kiedy ukrywał swoją naturę omegi.

Ichigo przypuszczał, że gdyby zapytał o to wprost, Kisuke z pewnością udzieliłby mu odpowiedzi. Tylko, że nastolatek nie miał śmiałości, bo jaką pociechę mógł zaoferować on, zaledwie szesnastoletni chłopak, dorosłemu, tak bardzo skomplikowanemu mężczyźnie, który wszak żył na tym świecie znacznie dłużej od niego. Ichigo nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale wiedział jedno, bardzo chciał poznać Kisuke, bo zależało mu na tym, aby kiedyś móc tak zwyczajnie, bez wysiłku zrozumieć wszystkie te niedopowiedzenia i niuanse, które kryły się za nieczytelnymi spojrzeniami i dziwnymi uśmiechami mężczyzny.

Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie nastąpi to ani szybko ani od razu, dlatego postanowił na razie cieszyć się tym, co już udało im się osiągnąć.

Nagłe wtargnięcie do pokoju wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

\- Ichigo, przyszły twoje siostry! – głos Yoruichi był jedynym ostrzeżeniem nim Bogini Błysku wmaszerowała do środka. – Nie chciałam ich martwić i powiedziałam im, że tu jesteś. Zaprosiłam je również na obiad, więc z łaski swojej podnieście wreszcie te swoje leniwe tyłki i dołączcie do nas!

\- Ajaj, Yoruichi-san, daj nam chwilę, zaraz będziemy gotowi! – Kisuke dziarsko wygramolił się z pościeli, ruszając w stronę szafy.

Kiedy grzebał w niej, kompletując swój zwykły strój, Ichigo miał niecodzienną okazję przyjrzeć się jej zawartości. Prawie trzy czwarte przestrzeni wypełniały ubrania w znanym zielonkawym kolorze.

\- Naprawdę masz tego aż tyle? – Ichigo spytał, niedowierzając, ile można było mieć zapasowych ciuchów do jednej kreacji.

\- Nienaganny strój dobrze świadczy o sprzedawcy. Muszę dbać o swój image – dobiegł stłumiony głos Kisuke z wnętrza szafy.

Ichigo przewrócił oczami. Poważnie, Urahara praktycznie nurkował po te ubrania.

Kiedy Kisuke wreszcie odwrócił się do nich z naręczem ciuchów pod pachą, wybrał kilka rzeczy z samej góry stosu i rzucił je niespodziewanie w stronę Ichigo. Nastolatek odruchowo złapał, z konsternacją wpatrując się w parę prostych ciemnych jeansów i t-shirt.

\- Pomyślałem, że może zechcesz się przebrać – przyszedł mu z pomocą Urahara, kiedy Ichigo nadal wgapiał się bezrozumnym wzrokiem w zaoferowane mu ubrania. – Nie musisz mi dziękować!

_Okay._ To było coś nowego. Ichigo nie wiedział, że są już na etapie pożyczania sobie ubrań, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, ile się już wydarzyło między nimi, to w porównaniu z niektórymi wydawało się całkiem normalne.

Ichigo nie potrzebował lustra, aby wiedzieć, że koszulka Kisuke trochę na nim wisi. Naburmuszył się lekko, kiedy Yoruichi, oczywiście, postanowiła to skomentować. Nie był chuderlawy! Po prostu Urahara był od niego nieco szerszy w barkach. Tak samo, jak nic nie dało się zrobić z różnicą wysokości. Przy niemal pokładającej się ze śmiechu Yoruichi i wtórującym jej wcale nie lepszym Kisuke, mógł jedynie schylić się z kamienną twarzą i z godnością podwinąć za długie nogawki pożyczonych spodni.

Aha, i teraz czekało go oficjalne przedstawienie swojej omegi jego młodszym siostrom. _Cudownie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niedawno uświadomiłam sobie, że Ichigo jest przecież niższy od Kisuke. I zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nadal jest jeszcze nastolatkiem różnica wzrostu musi być całkiem znacząca :)   
> I jak tu tego nie wykorzystać w niecnych planach hahahah :D
> 
> Jak zwykle wszelkie komentarze miło widziane :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy poświęcają swój czas i komentują :) Jesteście nieocenionym wsparciem i bardzo to doceniam. 
> 
> A teraz przed Wami rodzina Kurosakich. No i Kisuke, który zdecydowanie za dużo myśli.

\- Ichigoooooo! - Isshin wykrzyknął donośnie, pikując stopami w stronę twarzy, wchodzącego właśnie do domu syna.

Nastolatek, jak zwykle wykonał oszczędny w ruchach, niezawodny unik, przez co jego ojciec z hukiem wylądował na drzwiach za nim. Isshin natychmiast się poderwał, z przejęciem podnosząc twarz ku górze.

\- Wybacz mi Misaki! Nie dopilnowałem naszego syna! Jak mogłem dopuścić, aby ten dopiero co rozkwitły młodzieniec, stracił swoją niewinność z kimś takim, jak Urahara Kisuke!

\- Tato, co ty pieprzysz - Karin skomentowała oschle i lekko wzdychając, wymierzyła nokautujący cios pięścią w szczękę Isshina.

Yuzu wchodząc za swoją siostrą bliźniaczką do domu, tylko spojrzała ze zmartwieniem na rozcierającego sobie obolałą twarz ojca i pogłębiający się grymas Ichi-nii.

\- O nie! Mój pierworodny stał się właśnie powodem do zgorszenia moich słodkich dziewczynek! – piał dalej rozgorączkowany Isshin, aby nagle spojrzeć z niepokojem w stronę stojących obok bliźniaczek. – Gdzie byłyście?!

\- Ze mną, na obiedzie na który zaprosiła nas Yoruichi-san i Kisuke – odpowiedział wyzywająco Ichigo, robiąc krok do przodu.

\- Synu, musimy poważnie porozmawiać – Isshin wyprostował się, przyjmując ojcowską postawę autorytetu. – Ale nie tutaj, takie tematy nie są odpowiednie dla uszu twojego młodszego rodzeństwa.

Ichigo poirytowany mruknął coś pod nosem, lecz bez większych protestów dał się zaprowadzić ojcu na górę do swojego pokoju. I gdy Isshin drobiazgowo upewnił się już, czy bliźniaczki aby na pewno nie podsłuchują pod drzwiami, w końcu odwrócił się do Ichigo z zamyśloną miną, przemawiając z tak niepodobną do niego śmiertelną powagą.

\- Znam się z Kisuke od parunastu dobrych lat. W granicach rozsądku to naprawdę w porządku facet i ufam mu, ale nie uważam, aby był dla ciebie odpowiednią omegą.

Mięśnie na szyi Ichigo drgnęły, kiedy tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się, aby nie zawarczeć na własnego ojca.

\- Czemu? Co jest ze mną nie tak? – spytał napiętym głosem, mierząc Isshina wrogim spojrzeniem.

\- Tu w ogóle nie chodzi o ciebie Ichigo. Myślisz, że jak dobrze go znasz? Kisuke może zgrywać durnia, ale w głębi duszy to nadal przede wszystkim zabójca.

Po minie Ichigo, Isshin domyślił się, że udało mu się sprowokować syna do zwrócenia faktycznej uwagi na to, co miał do powiedzenia.

\- Za nim Urahara Kisuke został kapitanem 12 dywizji, był Dowódcą Korpusu Nadzorczego w Onmitsukidou i do jego zwykłych obowiązków należało bezpośrednie eliminowanie i rozprawianie się z wszelkimi przejawami buntu czy bezprawia w Seireitei.

Hardy wyraz na twarzy nastolatka momentalnie zachwiał się, ustępując niepewności.

Ichigo nie potrafił ukryć szoku. Wiedział, że Yoruichi-san była głównodowodzącą Onmitsukidou i że znali się z Kisuke od dzieciństwa, ale nigdy nie dodał dwa do dwóch, aby chociaż głębiej zainteresować się tym tematem i dociec prawdy. Kiedyś zapytał Boginię Błysku o to, kim był Urahara, ale zdradziła mu tylko tyle, że był kapitanem w Gotei 13. Nie sposób było jednak ją teraz za to winić. To nie tak, że go okłamała, po prostu uznała, że nie był gotowy poznać całej prawdy. I wówczas zapewne nie był. Nawet teraz trudno przychodziło mu nieokazanie zaskoczenia.

Z jednej strony to, że Kisuke wykazywał się czasem przerażającą bezwzględnością i konsekwencją w tym, co robił, nie było niczym nowym. Nawet na samo wspomnienie pierwszego treningu z Uraharą, Ichigo odczuł lekki dyskomfort. Wydarzenie wydawało się odległe, ale nawet teraz potrafił przywołać w głowie bardzo wyraźny obraz Kisuke, który wyrył mu się w pamięci. Z dna szybu trudno było dostrzec wyraz twarzy, dlatego jedynym, co udało mu się zapamiętać, była stoicka, majaczącą gdzieś u góry postać Urahary, który z niezrozumiałym dla niego spokojem spoglądał w dół, obserwując postępującą korozję jego łańcucha dusz.

Tyle rzeczy mogło pójść wtedy nie tak. Ichigo nawet przez chwilę nie żałował podjętego ryzyka, mimo to musiał przyznać, że w tamtym momencie Kisuke postawił jego życie na szali z iście pokerową twarzą.

Skądś Urahara musiał nauczyć się tego opanowania i chłodnej kalkulacji, a przynależność do Onmitsukidou rzeczywiście rzucała na to nowe światło. Ichigo żałował tylko, że nie dowiedział się tego od samego Kisuke.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś? – spytał ojca z pretensją, a potem dodał, unosząc lekko podbródek – zresztą nieważne. To i tak niczego nie zmienia.

Ichigo z ulgą odnotował w duchu, że mówiąc te słowa, właśnie to miał na myśli. Nie był tutaj od osądzania czynów Kisuke. Był jego alfą i zamierzał okazać wobec niego należną mu lojalność.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że dowodził Korpusem Nadzorczym i mam gdzieś, co robił w ramach służby. Kisuke jest teraz moją omegą i nie życzę sobie, aby mój własny ojciec wypowiadał się o nim w takim tonie – oznajmił chłodno Ichigo.

Nie do końca o taką reakcję mu chodziło, kiedy jego ojciec nagle uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, głośno wiwatując i klaszcząc uradowany, jakby właśnie wygrał życie.

\- Moja ukochana żono, jednak udało mi się wychować naszego syna na ludzi! – Isshin pokręcił głową, ocierając łzy wzruszenia. Spoglądając na pierworodnego, dodał z dumą – Ichigo tak bardzo przypominasz mi swoją matkę. Jesteś tak samo troskliwą alfą, jak Misaki.

\- Żartujesz sobie? To był jakiś test? Chciałeś mnie sprawdzić?! – Ichigo podniósł głos i spojrzał na ojca z niedowierzaniem, zaciskając pieści.

Isshin zadowolony z siebie wzruszył tylko ramionami, całkowicie ignorując to, jak jego zachowanie działało Ichigo na nerwy. Skierował się w stronę drzwi, ale na chwilę zatrzymał się jeszcze z ręką na klamce, aby stojąc tyłem do syna, zadać mu ostatnie pytanie.

\- Naprawdę ci na nim zależy? – w jego dziwnie kontemplacyjnym głosie była nuta zaskoczenia.

\- Tak – Ichigo nie zawahał się ani na sekundę.

Isshin westchnął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Będę musiał jakoś pogodzić się z myślą, że mój niepełnoletni syn ma słabość do starszych mężczyzn… - Nie dokończył, w ostatniej chwili czmychając z pokoju, aby nie dostać poduszką w twarz.

Ichigo szarpnął drzwi, zastając go jeszcze na progu.

\- Tato, skończ z tymi idiotycznymi sugestiami. To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – Ichigo poczerwieniał ze złości.

\- Widzicie, to właśnie miałem na myśli, tylko winni się rumienią – Isshin zakrywając dłonią usta, zwrócił się teatralnym szeptem do stojących na korytarzu bliźniaczek, które obserwowały ich z ciekawością. Zaraz po tym musiał schylić się, żeby uniknąć pięści już nieźle wkurzonego Ichigo.

\- Sam to wszystko wymyślasz. Mam zboczonego ojca – stwierdził ze zrezygnowaniem Ichigo i wpychając ręce do kieszeni, wyminął mężczyznę.

\- A ja przez cały czas miałem nadzieję, że padnie na Rukię-chan… – rozmarzył się Isshin, mając wiernego słuchacza w postaci Yuzu, której oczy na wzmiankę o Kuchiki wyraźnie rozbłysły.

***

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewałem, choć to nie pierwszy raz kiedy mnie zaskakujesz _Shiba_ Isshin.

Po tych słowach Kisuke zamilkł, pozwalając stojącemu obok mężczyźnie na chwilę zadumy nad grobem swojej żony.

Isshin przykucnął i wyciągnął rękę, aby strzepnąć z nagrobku zeschłe płatki kwiatów, które opadły z pobliskiego drzewa.

\- Musisz wyluzować Kisuke. Zrobiłem, tak jak mnie prosiłeś, ale to było zbyteczne. Ichigo jest zbyt uparty, aby wyprzeć się ciebie nawet, jakbym powiedział mu, że zamordowałeś własną matkę – Isshin zaśmiał się pod nosem ze swojego żartu.

\- Po co to drążyć – dodał, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko – zabawne, że to właśnie tutaj przeprowadzałem podobna rozmowę z Ichigo. Ty teraz też niepotrzebnie się zadręczasz. Mojemu synowi poradziłem wtedy, aby żył pełnią życia i tobie radzę to samo.

Kisuke w dalszym ciągu milczał. Isshin jedynie westchnął, podnosząc się na nogi.

\- Rób, jak chcesz, ale Ichigo i tak już swoje postanowił. A wiesz, że upór ma po mnie.

\- Ma jeszcze całe życie przed sobą… Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć – odezwał się wreszcie Urahara, brzmiąc na zagubionego.

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy w ogóle zwracał się do Isshina, czy były to tylko urywki jego prywatnych myśli, które niechcący wypowiedział na głos.

\- Jeśli już koniecznie musisz poznać moją opinię, jako ojca, wcale nie uśmiecha mi się, żeby omega mojego syna była dobre ponad sto lat starsza od niego. Ale odkąd się ze sobą związaliście, Ichigo bardzo się zmienił. Już dawno nie widziałem go tak w dobrym nastroju. Nie powiem, zastanawia mnie czasem, jak taki znużony życiem Kłapouch jak ty, zdołał wyciągnąć go z depresji…

\- Pardon… Czy właśnie porównałeś mnie do osiołka z bajki? – Kisuke uniósł palcem rondo kapelusza.

Isshin zaśmiał się.

\- Jeśli wolisz jakiś przykład z literatury wyższej, to poproś Ichigo. To on zaczytuje się w Szekspirze, nie ja.

 _Ciekawe_ , pomyślał Kisuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, nie znam się, nie orientuję się, czy Kubuś Puchatek istnieje w ogóle w świadomości przeciętnego japońskiego dziecka, ale porównanie Kisuke do Kłapouchego wydało mi się zbyt bezcenne, nawet kosztem nagięcia nieco rzeczywistości ;) No i Szekspir, jeszcze nie wiem, zobaczę, ale furtka już jest. 
> 
> Jeśli zmartwiło Was zachowanie Kisuke, to mogę zdradzić, że prawidłowo, bo sytuacja rzeczywiście niedługo nieco się skomplikuje. Ech... nawet mnie frustruje, że Kisuke nie może po prostu machnąć na to wszystko ręką i najzwyczajniej zacząć cieszyć się życiem, ale będziemy nad tym pracować. Obiecuję :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teraz zapowiedziane komplikacje. Biedny Kisuke...

Plany Kisuke miały to do siebie, że zwykle stanowiły szeroko zakrojoną, wielopłaszczyznową intrygę, która obejmowała wiele różnorodnych czynników oraz drobnych, acz wcale nie mniej ważnych detali, jakie niejednokrotnie odgrywały później najistotniejszą rolę. Owszem, kiedy bezpośrednio dotyczyły one akurat Ichigo, zawsze musiał brać pewną poprawkę na nieoczekiwane zachowanie ze strony chłopca, choć przeważnie nawet najbardziej absurdalne decyzje nastolatka miały swoisty wzorzec, którego osnową zawsze był altruizm. Również i w tym przypadku to wcale nie nieoczekiwane postępowanie Ichigo okazało się tą nieprzewidzianą zmienną, która popsuła Uraharze szyki, tylko on sam.

Kisuke bowiem wcześniej dogłębnie przeanalizował potencjalne konsekwencje wynikające z zostania omegą Ichigo. Bardzo długo rozważał w głowie suche fakty, wszelkie negatywy i pozytywy idące za takim związkiem. Tak na przykład w stu procentach udało mu się przewidzieć wielkoduszność nastolatka i własne zaangażowanie, ale nie wziął pod uwagę, że folgując swojej naturze, zacznie odczuwać aż tak ogromną potrzebę, aby całkowicie odsłonić się przed Ichigo. Chciał, aby jego alfa zaakceptowała go takim, jakim naprawdę był. Włącznie ze wszystkimi jego egoistycznymi wyborami i czynami.

Z takiej wiedzy nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego. Poza tym nie miał prawa obarczać nastolatka ciężarem własnych wyrzutów sumienia. Kisuke doskonale o tym wiedział, ale mimo to posunął się nawet do poproszenia Isshina do zasiania wątpliwości w sercu jego syna. Ta głupia i impulsywna decyzja napełniła go najprawdziwszym lękiem o własną poczytalność. Stanowiło to niezbity dowód na to, czego od początku tak bardzo się obawiał.

Omega w nim powoli, acz sukcesywnie odbierała mu jego zdrowy rozsądek. Nie chciał rozczarować Ichigo, a zarazem też ogromnie pragnął jego pełnej akceptacji. Jednoczesność tych przeciwstawnych bodźców prowadziła do powstania nieuniknionego dysonansu, od którego Kisuke powoli czuł, jak zaczyna wariować. Potrzebował chwili spokoju na zajęcie się swoimi rozbujałymi podszeptami instynktu i, po prostu, złapanie trochę oddechu. Czas spędzany z Ichigo obfitował w intensywne emocje, które również wymagały pewnego usystematyzowania i refleksji.

A Kisuke czuł się tym wszystkim już tak bardzo przeładowany i wytrącony z równowagi.

Dlatego zrobił jedyną logiczną rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zaszył się na dwa tygodnie w swoim podziemnym laboratorium, głuchy na wszelkie prośby, czy wieści o czekającym na niego Ichigo. Świadomość tego, jak z perspektywy nastolatka musiała wyglądać ta sytuacja, była niekończącym się źródłem poczucia winy Kisuke. Naprawdę potrzebował samotności, ale znowu wszystko odbywało się kosztem chłopca.

Jako alfa zmartwiona zachowaniem swojej omegi, Ichigo mógł po prostu tu wpaść i dosłownie nawarczeć na niego, od razu stawiając go do pionu. I były momenty, w których Urahara dochodził do zaskakującego wniosku, że może tak byłoby najlepiej. Ale Ichigo, ten szesnastolatek o zbyt wyrozumiałym sercu i jego alfa, nie zrobił tego, ponieważ uszanował jego decyzję, nawet jeśli nagłe wycofanie się Kisuke musiało nie mieć dla niego żadnego większego sensu.

To, że swoim zachowaniem musiał sprawić ogromną przykrość Ichigo, Kisuke domyślił się zaraz po tym, jak z interwencją zjawiła się u niego Yoruichi. Była na niego wściekła i wyraźnie jedynie z powodu starej znajomości powstrzymywała się jeszcze od złapania go obcesowo za fraki i siłą zaprowadzenia na górę, gdzie czekał na niego zmartwiony nastolatek.

\- Co jest takiego szalenie istotnego, że nie możesz nawet na chwilę się oderwać i poświęcić choćby tych pięciu minut, aby pójść pogadać z Ichigo, żeby uspokoić go, że wszystko z tobą w porządku! – fuknęła.

_Bo nic nie jest w porządku._ Kisuke chwilę bawił się w myślach tymi słowami, po części zachwycony i zarazem zaskoczony ich depresyjnym brzmieniem. Przez krótki moment miał ogromną ochotę rzucić nimi prosto w twarz Yoruichi tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jej reakcję, ale ostatecznie zaniepokojenie, jakim emanowała pod całą swoją powierzchowną złością, zgasiły jego zapędy.

\- Przekaż Ichigo moje najszczersze przeprosiny, ale naprawdę nie mogę.

\- Lepiej żebyś miał ku temu dobry powód – zagroziła mu na odchodnym Yoruichi, rzucając mu świdrujące spojrzenie, jakby chciała przejrzeć jego prawdziwe zamiary.

***

Kiedy wróciła na górę, Ichigo już stał, szykując się do wyjścia. Gdyby chodziło tylko o kolejny głupi eksperyment Kisuke, nie dałaby za wygraną i jak nic, zmusiłaby przyjaciela do wyściubienia nosa na zewnątrz. Ale Yoruichi czuła, że pod tą wygodną wymówką kryje się znacznie więcej. Nie była jednak do końca pewna, czy powinna podzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z nastolatkiem. Ichigo był może lekko podenerwowany przedłużającą się nieobecnością swojej omegi, co stanowiło dość dużą zmianę w ich zwykłej rutynie, ale poza tym nie wydawał się szczególnie zaniepokojony. Musiał dojść do wniosku, że nic tu po nim skoro Urahara siedział w laboratorium, pochłonięty pracą nad jakimś kolejnym projektem.

\- Kisuke kazał mi przeprosić w swoim imieniu – odezwała się Yoruichi, podejmując decyzję, że nie będzie na razie niepotrzebnie niepokoić Ichigo. – Badania są bardzo pracochłonne, więc może to trochę potrwać – kłamstwo gładko ześlizgnęło się jej z języka.

\- Dzięki. Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć – powiedział Ichigo, skinieniem głowy dziękując jej za fatygę.

Pożegnał się z nią i wyszedł, zapewne wracając do domu na spóźnioną kolację.

Resztę należało pozostawić swojemu własnemu biegowi. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę Yoruichi westchnęła i skierowała swoje kroki do kuchni. Jakoś widok biednego, ewidentnie borykającego się z czymś w samotności Kisuke sprawił, że naszła ją ogromna ochota na mleko.

***

Yoruichi-san umówiła się z nim, że da mu znać, kiedy Kisuke skończy wreszcie to, czemukolwiek właśnie oddawał się z takim zaangażowaniem. Ale minął jeden tydzień, a potem rozpoczął się kolejny, a wiadomość nie nadchodziła. Ichigo postanowił, że nie da po sobie poznać, jak bardzo brakowało mu obecności Kisuke, jego niepoważnego sposobu bycia i tej czułości, jaką coraz częściej okazywał mu mężczyzna.

Ishida oczywiście musiał zauważyć jego rozkojarzenie na zajęciach, ale nie drążył tematu. Odkąd Ichigo stracił moce shinigami, jego przyjaciele starali się być możliwe taktowni i nie komentowali jego byle grymasu, nawet jeśli wydawał się im nieco podejrzany. Ichigo szczerze nienawidził tego, jak się z nim cackali, ale ten jeden raz z ulgą wykorzystał tę ochronkę, jaką nad nim rozciągnęli, zapewniając sobie spokój od niewygodnych pytań do końca tygodnia.

Dopóki  dzień Ichigo wypełniała szkoła i inne przyziemne obowiązki, był tak mocno zaabsorbowany codziennością, że na chwilę skutecznie udawało mu się zignorować tę dziwną pustkę, jaką odczuwał z powodu braku kontaktu ze swoją omegą. Ale w sobotę już nie wytrzymał. Przestało go obchodzić, co sobie pomyśli o nim Kisuke. Po prostu musiał się z nim zobaczyć i to natychmiast.

Do domu wpuściła go Ururu, grzecznie informując, że Urahara kazał sobie nie przeszkadzać. Pieprzyć to. Ile można było badać jakieś gluty pod mikroskopem?

\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć. Możesz mnie zaprowadzić? – powiedział zamiast tego, starając się mimo roszczeniowego charakteru prośby nadać swojemu tonowi pewną grzeczność.

Ururu nie bardzo mając wyjście, zgodziła się z wahaniem. Ichigo cieszył się, że poprosił ją o pomoc, ponieważ wszystkie korytarze w piwnicy wyglądały dokładnie tak samo i nawet nie chciał myśleć, ile czasu jemu samemu zajęłoby znalezienie w tym labiryncie pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał Kisuke.

\- To tutaj.  Dziewczynka zatrzymała się przed jedną z wielu identycznych mijanych wcześniej par drzwi i zapukała delikatnie.

Ichigo złapał się na tym, że podekscytowany ponownym zobaczeniem się ze swoją omegą po tak długim czasie, zupełnie nieświadomie wziął głębszy wdech, chcąc z wyprzedzeniem wywęszyć Kisuke.

\- Tak? – Ichigo aż drgnął słysząc stłumiony uprzejmy głos, który ewidentnie należał do Urahary.

\- Przepraszam Kisuke-san, ale Ichigo-san nie chciał zaczekać… – wyjaśniła nieśmiało Ururu.

Zza drzwi dobiegł głośny zgrzyt gwałtownie odsuwanego krzesła.

\- Nic się nie stało Ururu-chan, dziękuję, że go tu przyprowadziłaś! – Urahara pojawił się w drzwiach, odzywając się ze zwykłym dla niego entuzjazmem, ale nawet jego zwykła radosna fasada, nie była w stanie zatuszować wyraźnego zmęczenia odbijającego się na jego twarzy.

Jego zwykle blada cera, nabrała bardziej popielatej barwy, nadając mu nieco chorobliwy wygląd. Ale być może był to jedynie wpływ oświetlenia o zimnej barwie, jakie dostarczały sporadycznie rozmieszczone w korytarzu świetlówki oraz zielonkawej poświaty bijącej od ekranów komputera za plecami Urahary. Bez względu na to

 Kisuke ogółem wyglądał jakoś niewyraźnie, jakby naprawdę coś mu dolegało.

Usprawiedliwiona przez Uraharę, Ururu oddaliła się cicho, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – zagadnął ciekawie blondyn, odwracając się plecami do Ichigo i wracając na chwilę do komputera, aby pośpiesznie wystukać na klawiaturze ciąg komend.

Ichigo osłupiał. Może nie oczekiwał, że jego omega powita go jakoś specjalnie wylewnie, ale byłoby mu miło, gdyby choć ułamek jego własnego entuzjazmu został odwzajemniony.

Ale Kisuke w dalszym ciągu kręcił się tylko po laboratorium, zbyt zaoferowany dostrajaniem i przestawianiem sprzętu, aby poświęcić Ichigo jakąkolwiek większą uwagę. Nastolatek poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość na jawną ignorancję mężczyzny. Ichigo poznał już siebie na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że te dziwne łaskotanie, jakie poczuł z tyłu gardła to nic innego, jak wibracje poprzedzające jego warknięcie.

Nie byłby to najlepszy sposób na rozpoczęcie jakiejkolwiek towarzyskiej rozmowy, dlatego odchrząknął kilkakrotnie, pozbywając się ochoty, aby w ten nieco zbyt zwierzęcy i obcesowy sposób przywołać swoją omegę do porządku.

Ichigo był zaskoczony, że zwykły niewinny brak uwagi ze strony Urahary, mógł uwolnić w nim takie pokłady oburzenia. Alfa, niepewna sytuacji po tak długiej rozłące, miotała się w nim, pragnąc poczuć wreszcie zapach Kisuke. Pragnął upewnić się, że z jego omegą na pewno wszystko było w porządku, ale mężczyzna idealnie się kontrolował, co tylko wzmagało podejrzenia i nieufność Ichigo. Chciał mieć pewność, że Kisuke nadal był _jego_ , ale mężczyzna dokładnie tuszował swój zapach, całkowicie mu to uniemożliwiając.

Kisuke stał zwrócony bokiem, kilka kroków od niego, pochylając się nad czymś przypominającym mikroskop. Ichigo przełknął, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od obnażonej, zgiętej, jakby w zaproszeniu szyi omegi. Nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę, już praktycznie się trzęsąc. Wystarczyłby tylko jeden dłuższy sus, aby znaleźć się obok Kisuke i przypierając go ramionami do blatu, przechylić jego głowę na bok, aby z zębami uniesionymi nad jego odsłoniętym gardłem, raz jeszcze dowieść, że należał do niego i _tylko_ do niego.

\- Daj mi chwilkę, już kończę – odezwał się lekkim tonem Urahara ze swojego miejsca.

Ichigo nie mógł jednak przypuszczać, jak niebotycznego wysiłku kosztowała Kisuke ta udawana beztroska. Niegdyś nastolatek nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim reiatsu, dlatego Uraharę nie zdziwiło, że z kontrolowaniem zapachu szło mu równie tragicznie. Tylko że w tak małym, niskim piwnicznym pomieszczeniu jak to, jego woń była tak niemożliwie skondensowana i ostra, że Kisuke musiał zrejterować już na starcie. W takim stanie nie było nawet mowy, żeby był w stanie przeprowadzić, jakąkolwiek poważną rozmowę, którą pieczołowicie zaplanował i zdążył już przerobić w głowie setki razy.

Gdyby tylko Kisuke wyczuł go wcześniej, zorganizowałby znacznie odpowiedniejsze warunki do tego spotkania. Ale zgubił go brak reiatsu Ichigo, bez którego nastolatek był praktycznie niemożliwy do wykrycia z większej odległości. I teraz Kisuke został tutaj uwięziony niczym w potrzasku. Mając obawę, że złamie się pod pierwszym lepszym intensywnym spojrzeniem Ichigo, zajął się naprędce całkowicie bezsensownym majstrowaniem przy sprzęcie w laboratorium, nie wiedząc, jak bezpiecznie obejść stojącego w drzwiach nastolatka.

_Jego alfę._ Na same te słowa i kryjącą się za nimi implikację, Kisuke zmiękły kolana. Pocąc się z wysiłkiem oparł drżącą rękę na blacie i mocno zacisnął zęby, przytrzymując się, aby nie upaść. Wiedział, że rozłąka po niedawnym związaniu się alfy i omegi nie była wskazana i niosła za sobą pewne konsekwencje i _naprawdę_ nigdy nie zamierzał testować tego na sobie… Cholera, wszystko schrzanił.

I wtedy coś go podkusiło i obejrzał się szybko na Ichigo.

To był błąd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra... wiem, że to cliffhanger, wybaczcie *evil laugh* :)
> 
> Piszcie, co w ogóle o tym myślicie, bo nie ukrywam, że pisanie z perspektywy Kisuke w tym rozdziale momentami było dla mnie naprawdę trudne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta scena chodziła za mną już od jakiegoś czasu :)

W ułamku sekundy Ichigo znalazł się przy Kisuke i chwytając go za przód ubrania, szarpnął nim, z impetem popychając go na najbliższą ścianę, po drodze strącając z blatu kilka szklanych kolb, które z hukiem spadły na posadzkę, roztrzaskując się w drobny mak. Kisuke potknął się, bezwładnie uderzając plecami o twardy beton. Sapnął, kiedy powietrze gwałtownie uciekło mu się z płuc, tak, że na chwilę stracił oddech i pociemniało mu w oczach. Ichigo cały czas nieubłaganie przytrzymując go w miejscu, pochylił się w jego stronę, wypuszczając z gardła głuchy, niski warkot. Nie był to dźwięk aprobaty i Kisuke poczuł, jak bicie jego serce zaczyna przyspieszać w niekontrolowany sposób, kiedy każdy włos na jego ciele stanął na baczność w obliczu tak jawnej nagany ze strony alfy.

Urahara zacisnął pięści w bezsilności. Kiedy Ichigo ugryzł go po raz pierwszy, czuł tylko błogość i te niesamowite wewnętrzne przeświadczenie o słuszności swojego poddania się alfie, którą wybrał. Ale teraz czuł się kompletnie nie na miejscu i tak boleśnie fałszywie. Ponownie to jego własny egoizm doprowadził Ichigo do ostateczności. Rozłąka związanej niedawno alfy i omegi nie bez przyczyny nie była wskazana, ponieważ zharmonizowanie więzi wymagało czasu, a nagła separacja mogła wywołać niepożądane skutki. To dlatego Ichigo rzucił się na niego z taką desperacją i agresją. Bał się, że go stracił, a dodatkowo niemożliwość wyczucia zapachu omegi musiała go mocno zdezorientować.

Kisuke bez protestów obrócił głowę, dając Ichigo swobodny dostęp do swojej szyi. Przytłoczony bliskością alfy, nie próbował dłużej maskować swojego zapachu. Był to stary i tak głęboko zakorzeniony w nim odruch, że zawsze wymagało to od niego pewnego samozaparcia, żeby faktycznie przestać ukrywać swoją naturę przed Ichigo.

I kiedy nastolatek wreszcie go ugryzł, Kisuke czując, że na to nie zasługuje, odwrócił wzrok, odmawiając czerpania jakiejkolwiek przyjemności z tego aktu atencji, jaką okazywała mu jego alfa.

Ichigo odzyskując panowanie nad sobą, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na świeże zaczerwienione wgłębienia na skórze Kisuke, które odcisnął na nim własnymi zębami. W niektórych miejscach widać było drobne ranki. Nastolatek przejechał językiem po dziąsłach, krzywiąc się na metaliczny posmak krwi, kiedy docierała do niego ponura świadomość, tego, co się wydarzyło. Znowu to zrobił. Ponownie ugryzł Kisuke.

Zerknął niepewnie na mężczyznę, nagle w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, z agresji, jaką okazał w stosunku do omegi. Dopiero wtedy z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie, jak przez cały ten czas niesamowicie napięty pod jego dotykiem był Kisuke. W tamtym momencie nie miało to dla Ichigo większego znaczenia, ale teraz zaczynał coraz wyraźniej przypominać sobie ten wyraz zrezygnowanej akceptacji, jaki odmalował się na twarzy mężczyzny tuż przed tym, jak zatopił zęby w jego odsłoniętej szyi.

Ichigo w szoku cofnął się o krok. Kisuke uparcie trzymał wzrok wbity w podłogę, unikając spoglądania w jego kierunku, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Zrobił to wbrew woli swojej omegi, a Urahara nie protestował tylko dlatego że musiał doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę, jak całkowicie bezcelowy byłby jego trud, aby spróbować mu się przeciwstawić. Ichigo, jako jego alfa, miał nad nim pełną kontrolę, a Kisuke zaufał mu, że nigdy nie wykorzysta tej przewagi przeciwko niemu.

A Ichigo właśnie to uczynił.

Nastolatek spojrzał przerażony na wciąż lekko drżącą postać Urahary, który tylko z powodu znajdującej się za nim solidnego oparcia w postaci ściany, zdawał się jeszcze stać o własnych siłach.

Jak mógł w tak okrutny sposób zdradzić zaufanie Kisuke?

Ichigo nie mogąc dłużej znieść wzbierającej mu w ustach żółci, rzucił ostatnie żałosne spojrzenie na mężczyznę i uciekł.

Tym razem Kisuke nie próbował go zatrzymać.

Ichigo wypadł ze sklepu Urahary i nie zastanawiając się nad tym, zaczął biec przed siebie, obierając przypadkowy kierunek. Bezmyślnie parł naprzód, coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż paliły go mięśnie, a płuca bolały od niedostatku tlenu. Buzująca mu w żyłach niedawna euforia i adrenalina stopniowo go opuszczała, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie obezwładniające uczucie wyczerpania.

Zdyszany usiadł na schodach nad brzegiem rzeki, nie będąc zaskoczonym, że podświadomie wybrał to miejsc. Słońce chyliło już ku zachodowi, oświetlając wszystko ciepłym pomarańczem. Od śmierci mamy nie potrafił tak po prostu zachwycić się tym widokiem.  Nie był w stanie beztroskim wzorkiem kontemplować spacerujących albo siedzących na ławkach ludzi i tak jak oni cieszyć się ostatnimi promieniami tego wyjątkowo gorącego dnia albo z zadowoleniem wystawiać twarz na delikatny i przyjemnie rześki powiew wiatru docierający znad rzeki.

Mimo smutku i echa dawnych żali, które zawsze odżywały w Ichigo przy tej scenerii, obserwowanie zachodu słońca i połyskujących w jego blasku wody podziałało na niego wyciszająco. W swoim pokoju, zamknięty w czterech ścianach, pewnie nie byłby w stanie się uspokoić. Wpatrując się w opalizujące na rzece błyski żółci i czerwieni, Ichigo łatwiej było uwolnić swój umysł od natłoku myśli i trwając w zawieszeniu zastanowić się na spokojnie nad tym, co zrobił.

Pierwszą reakcją Ichigo była rozpacz, że to już koniec. Teraz jednak, gdy już trochę ochłonął, zrozumiał, że spanikował. Wątpił, żeby Kisuke kiedykolwiek zdecydował się go odrzucić, nawet po tym, jak go zranił. Bo jeśli Kurosaki nauczył się przez ten czas czegoś o swojej omedze, to tego, że choć do Urahary nie bez powodu przylgnęła opinia przebiegłego indywiduum o nieco ambiwalentnej moralności, to Kisuke w gruncie rzeczy miał serce po właściwej stronie i pielęgnował w sobie zaskakująco głębokie pokłady winy.

Zwłaszcza w stosunku do niego.

Nie, Kisuke go nie odrzuci, choćby tylko z powodu głupiego przekonania, że jest mu coś winien. Perspektywa tego naprawdę przygnębiała Ichigo. Pragnął być dla mężczyzny tym wszystkim czym powinna być prawdziwa alfa dla swojej omegi. Szkoda tylko, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co to faktycznie oznacza. Przez cały czas błądził we mgle, ucząc się metodą prób i błędów. Jednak jedyną osobą, która ponosiła konsekwencje jego pomyłek, był Kisuke.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego rozterki, nagle w swojej  kociej formie pojawiła się obok niego Yoruichi. Z gracją zeskoczyła na stopień niżej i usadawiając się na schodach wpatrzyła się w teraz już czerwieniejącą tarczę zachodzącego słońca.

\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić, Ichigo? – zagadnęła, nie odrywając spojrzenia od rozciągającego się przed nimi krajobrazu.

Nastolatek westchnął.

\- Gdyby to było takie proste, pewnie byś się tu nie fatygowała Yoruichi-san.

\- Hm… - odparła wymijająco, zakręcając ogon wokół swoich łap.

Stwierdzenie Ichigo było całkiem zasadne biorąc pod uwagę, że Shihouin rzeczywiście doszła już do własnych wniosków. Przyszła tu, ponieważ chciała pomóc, rozumiała również, że emocjonalny rollercoaster, jaki zafundował chłopcu Kisuke, nie sprzyjał racjonalnemu myśleniu. Była jednak ciekawa, jak widział to Ichigo i przede wszystkim, czy nadal chciał to kontynuować.

Przed oczami stanął jej obraz Kisuke. (Na szczęście nie wykrył jej obecności w laboratorium, a Yoruichi miała na tyle przyzwoitości, aby szybko się wycofać.) Mimo to widok przyjaciela, który bezwładnie osunął się po ścianie, opadając na podłogę w bezładną stertę i kuląc się, przyciskał dłoń do śladu po ugryzieniu w żałosnej próbie znalezienia pocieszenia, wciąż ją prześladował.

Miała nadzieję, że Ichigo nadal chciał to kontynuować, ponieważ Kisuke był teraz wrażliwy i podatny, jak nigdy przedtem. Yoruichi podejrzewała, że wszystko miałoby o wiele łagodniejszy przebieg, gdyby Urahara miał czas na oswojenie się ze swoją naturą najpierw sam na sam, zamiast z konieczności rzucać się od razu na głęboką wodę i wiązać się z alfą tak pochopnie.

Ale po kolei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i co Wy na to? :) Jak to mówią, nie samym fluffem żyje człowiek :D


	12. Chapter 12

\- Co myślisz, Ichigo? – zapytała Yoruichi.

Nastolatek poruszył się niewygodnie, wyraźnie nie mając ochoty tego omawiać. Mimo to odpowiedział i chociaż próbował to zatuszować, Yoruichi wychwyciła oczywistą nutę rozgoryczenia w jego głosie.

\- Urahara potrzebował alfy, ale nie widzę, żebym w czymkolwiek mu pomógł. W sumie jakieś wskazówki też byłyby miłe, bo najwyraźniej tylko wszystko pogorszyłem.

Choć Ichigo nie wypowiedział tego zjadliwie, osobiście Yoruichi odebrała to jako prztyczek w nos. Z perspektywy czasu musiała przyznać, że podeszła do sprawy zbyt frywolnie. Zgubiła ją zbytnia ufność w Kisuke, który zawsze był niezawodny.

Zbyt łatwo było zapomnieć, że Urahara, choć starszy od Ichigo, przez to, że ukrywał swoją naturę, nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał okazji zgłębić swoich instynktów, co czyniło go praktycznie równie niedoświadczonym, jak sam nastolatek. Dochodziły też inne, komplikujące wszystko kwestie.

\- Kisuke całe życie spędził, zaprzeczając swojej naturze, dlatego pewnie minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim wypracujecie jakąś równowagę, która zadziała w waszym przypadku…

Ichigo nie dał jej rozwinąć myśli, wchodząc jej agresywnie w słowo.

\- Tylko, że było już dobrze, ale potem nagle zaczął mnie unikać! Nie rozumiem tego, ale ok. Szkoda tylko, że nie powiedziałaś mi, że nie chodziło wcale o żaden projekt, tylko że Kisuke po prostu chciał zrobić sobie ode mnie przerwę. Może wtedy nie wpadłbym tam i go nie pogryzł!

Wąsy Yoruichi zadrgały w irytacji. Mogła puścić mimo uszu oskarżenie nastolatka, ale nie mogła już przejść obojętnie obok nieobiektywnego obrazu, jaki nakreślił Ichigo. Miała jednak całkiem dobre pojęcie, z czego może to wynikać, dlatego odwróciła się do nastolatka z zamiarem rozwiania raz na zawsze tych wszystkich nieszczęsnych nieporozumień.

\- To było zupełnie naturalne. Bardzo długo się nie widzieliście, a ugryzienie to dość pierwotna, ale najskuteczniejsza i najszybsza metoda na rozładowanie emocji. I zaręczam ci, że Kisuke czerpał z tego tyle samo radości, co ty, bez względu na to, jak brutalne by ono nie było.

W oczach Ichigo odbił się wstyd, kiedy skrzywił się ponownie, kręcąc głową.

\- Mylisz się Yoruichi-san. Kisuke nie chciał, żebym go ugryzł, a już na pewno nie sprawiło mu to przyjemności. Wymogłem to na nim, a on nie zaprotestował tylko dlatego, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie uda mu się mnie powstrzymać.

Yoruichi prychnęła cicho, starając się nie urazić Ichigo. Ale serio? Przed oczami stanął jej obraz Kisuke z tęsknotą gładzący ślad po ugryzieniu na szyi. Cóż… jeśli to na niej spoczęło oświecanie tego biednego chłopca, to jak mogła odmówić sobie tej przyjemności.

\- Ichigo, przypomnij sobie, jak zareagował Kisuke, kiedy pierwszy raz go ugryzłeś? – zapytała Yoruichi odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Wydawał się być chętny – nastolatek odpowiedział ostrożnie, wyraźnie nieswój pod jej bystrym spojrzeniem. – Ale tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Nie chciał nawet na mnie spojrzeć. Poza tym przez cały czas był spięty, jakby tylko czekał, kiedy z nim skończę.

I choć Ichigo starał się powściągnąć swoje emocje, jego rozgoryczenie i smutek były oczywiste. Yoruichi machnęła ogonem.

\- Na razie dajmy temu spokój. Ważniejszą kwestią jest charakter samego ugryzienia i na tym wolałabym się teraz skupić. Co powiedział ci Kisuke?

\- W zasadzie niewiele – Ichigo zamyślił się. – Raz tylko wspomniał coś o atawistycznych zachowaniach, ale wtedy się ze mną drażnił, więc nie zwracałem jakiejś szczególnej uwagi.

Yoruichi pokiwała głową, wydając pomruk aprobaty. Był to całkiem niezły punkt wyjścia dla tego, czym chciała się zająć.

\- Kisuke nie bez powodu nazywał to zachowaniem atawistycznym, ponieważ skłonność do ugryzień przejawia się tylko u niektórych, w większości dominujących osobników i stanowi przejaw bardziej rozbudzonych pierwotnych instynktów – wyjaśniła. - Z tego powodu alfa łącząca się z omegą musi bacznie obserwować sygnały, jakie wysyła omega, ponieważ łatwo może dojść do nadużycia władzy, kiedy omega chcąc zadowolić swoją alfę, wbrew sobie pozwala się ugryźć. Ale mogę przyrzec ci, na co tylko chcesz, że Kisuke należy do tej rzadszej kategorii omeg. Z początku sama byłam tym zaskoczona. W końcu ugryzienie przez alfę to bardzo fizyczny akt dominacji i nie każda omega będzie się z tym czuła komfortowo. To bardzo przytłaczająca doświadczenie i nie spodziewałam się, że Kisuke aż tak się na ciebie otworzy, ale wyraźnie sprawiło mu to przyjemność. Także głowa do góry Ichigo i po prostu do niego idź.

Ichigo wysłuchał jej z uwagą, ale nie wydawał się specjalnie przekonany. Po chwili odezwał się spoglądając na nią ponuro.

\- Nie chcę ponownie go skrzywdzić. Boję się, że się nie opanuję i na niego zawarczę – mięśnie szczęki Ichigo drgnęły, kiedy próbował opanować drżenie głosu. – Moje warknięcie go paraliżuje, to chore posiadać nad kimś taką władzę. Myślałem, że bycie alfą oznacza otoczenie omegi opieką, a nie jej terroryzowanie – dokończył ze wstrętem.

Oho… i jesteśmy w domu - pomyślała Yoruichi.

\- Ichigo – zwróciła się do niego wymagającym głosem, chcąc jego pełnej uwagi. – Po pierwsze uspokój się. Wszystko, co dziś zrobiłeś, nie było niczym złym. Ale ważne jest, abyś zadał sobie i sam opowiedział na pytanie, z jakim zamiarem przyszedłeś do Kisuke i dlaczego go ugryzłeś?

Ichigo westchnął już trochę poirytowany tą psychoanalizą, ale Yoruichi jedynie zmrużyła oczy, nie odpuszczając.

\- Dobrze, niech będzie… - zły, dał za wygraną i ostentacyjnie krzyżując ramiona, oznajmił od niechcenia.  – Przyszedłem, bo się martwiłem i nie rozumiałem, dlaczego Kisuke mnie unika, a ugryzłem go, bo jestem cholerną alfą i miałem na to ochotę.

\- Nie sądzę – Yoruichi stwierdziła niewzruszona i przeciągając się lekko, niby to przypadkiem, wysunęła pazury z opuszek łap, rysując na betonowym stopniu głębokie żłobienia, w oczywisty sposób leżące poza zakresem możliwości zwykłego kota.

Ichigo mimowolnie skrzywił się na chrobot. Dźwięk sam w sobie nie był może szczególnie nieprzyjemny, ale uświadomiło mu to dosadnie, że nie chciałby się znaleźć w zasięgu jej pazurów. Mając to na uwadze, odchrząknął,  tym razem bardziej przykładając się do odpowiedzi.

\- Martwiłem się… też nie mogłem go wyczuć i potem… - Ichigo przerwał, mając problem ze świadomą analizą emocjonalnego chaosu, jaki towarzyszył mu w tamtym momencie. – Wiem, że Kisuke nie jest moją własnością i w tamtym momencie to naprawdę chodziło o coś więcej niż o zwykłe odzyskanie omegi. Po prostu, chyba chciałem mieć pewność, że wszystko z nim w porządku, chciałem pomóc…

To była prywatna sprawa Kisuke, ale Yoruichi czuła, że nie może tak po prostu tego zostawić.

\- Ichigo, może to w tej chwili nie jest to najistotniejsze, ale chciałabym, abyś wiedział, że to, że Kisuke ukrywał przed tobą swój zapach, wynikało bardziej z jego nawyków niż świadomej decyzji.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał po prostu nastolatek, choć jego postawa jasno wskazywała na to, że poważnie wątpił w uzyskanie jakiejkolwiek rzetelnej odpowiedzi.

Yoruichi zasmuciła się na ten widok. To była ich wina. Jej i Kisuke. Ichigo nie był głupi i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mówią mu wielu rzeczy. Mimo wszystko nastolatek trwał w tym, co zrzucili na jego barki, nie naciskając ani ich nie oceniając.

Westchnęła i kiedy odezwała się tym razem jej głos stał się o wiele łagodniejszy i cichszy.

\- To jest opowieść na inny dzień, ale… Kisuke wychowywał się w Rukongai _._ Potem, kiedy przygarnęłam go na swój dwór i zaczął trenować, aby wstąpić do Onmitsukidou, przez cały ten czas, z obawy o swój byt, zmuszał się do ukrywania tego, że jest omegą. Kiedyś, kiedy już zdobyłam jego zaufanie, sam mi się do tego przyznał. Myślałam, że sobie żartuje. Nie przypuszczałam, że może być omegą. Gdyby Kisuke oszukał kogoś innego, chociażby całe Gotei 13, ale nie mnie Głównodowodzącą Onmitsukidou… - zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową. –  Chyba nie muszę mówić, jak ogromy był to cios dla mojego ego i jak to świadczyło o moich umiejętnościach szpiegowskich.

Jej słowa zdawały się mieć zbawienny wpływ na ponury nastrój nastolatka. Ichigo uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony. Sprawiał wrażenie autentycznie zadowolonego z tego, że w przeszłości Kisuke utarł jej nosa, z powodzeniem oszukując ją odnośnie swojej natury. Yoruichi musiała przyznać, że widok Ichigo, który w tak oczywisty sposób promieniał dumą ze swojej omegi był, bezcenny.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie moja sprawa – kontynuowała. - Chcę ci tylko nakreślić, że Kisuke ma w sobie głęboko zakorzeniony strach przed słabością, jaka idzie za pozwoleniem sobie na bycie omegą. Nie powiem ci, dlaczego akurat ukrył się na prawie dwa tygodnie w laboratorium i czemu uznał, że odizolowanie się od ciebie w czymś pomoże. Tego ode mnie nie oczekuj, ale jestem pewna że po prostu przerosła go jego własna natura. Od zawsze tłumił w sobie potrzeby omegi i przez to czasem jest teraz tak niemożliwie zagubiony i bezbronny…

\- Poza tym – dodała  Yoruichi, jakby z wahaniem. – Zdrowiej będzie jeśli zapomnisz o dzisiejszym zachowaniu Kisuke. Może mam małe pojęcie, co działo się w jego głowie, ale potrafię rozpoznać, kiedy coś jest nie tak. A przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Kisuke był zrozpaczony. Ichigo, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci prawdy, ale czułam, że nie mogę się wtrącać. Kisuke cierpiał w samotności, ale wyraźnie nie chciał się z tobą spotkać i musiałam to uszanować – wyznała z żalem, pochylając głowę.

Ichigo przyjął jej przeprosiny ze spokojem, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

\- Kisuke przez cały czas się kontrolował. Nawet, kiedy wszystko było miedzy nami w porządku, żartowaliśmy i pozwalał mi poczuć swój zapach, czułem, że nadal nie jest w stu procentach rozluźniony – wyznał nastolatek, wpatrując się w beton pod swoimi stopami, pochylony z łokciami wspartymi na kolanach.

\- Niestety, to już jego samego musisz o to zapytać.

\- Wiem… - Ichigo westchnął, pomimo znużenia wykrzesując z siebie choć odrobinę motywacji.

Jak na tak młodą, niedoświadczoną alfę, Ichigo wykazywał ogromne zrozumienie i cierpliwość wobec tak trudnej omegi, jaką potrafił być Kisuke. Yoruichi średnio jednak podobał się poważny ton, jaki przybrała ich relacja. Ichigo wkładał tyle wysiłku, aby być dobrą alfą dla Kisuke, że umykała mu cała frajda z posiadania omegi.

Zamierzała to naprawić.

\- Nie wiem, czy Kisuke nadaje się teraz na jakieś poważne rozmowy. Kiedy wychodziłam wyglądał na raczej mało przytomnego i współpracującego. Poza tym, wydaje mi się, że teraz jak nigdy potrzebuje silnego i zdecydowanego przywództwa, a nie głaskania po główce.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co mu powiedzieć – przyznał Ichigo, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu, jak gdyby sens jej słów docierał do niego z opóźnieniem.

Niezrażona tym Yoruichi dodała z większą werwą.

\- Więc tym bardziej posłuchaj, Ichigo!. Idź i nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, co mu powiesz. Wielkie przemowy na nic się tu zdadzą. A warczeniem się nie przejmuj. Może z początku będzie lepiej, jak nieco się powstrzymasz, ale kiedy już przemówisz Kisuke do rozsądku, to nie musisz się hamować. Nie martw się, na pewno wyczujesz moment – mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo. - Kisuke nie jest teraz do końca sobą. Jest rozchwiany i załamany i potrzebuje jasnego i prostego przekazu, że jest chciany i kochany. Dlatego nie strój już takich zbolałych min, tylko rusz tyłek, wróć do niego i najzwyczajniej w świecie go ugryź i zmuś do cieszenia się z tego.

Ichigo zaczerwienił się po same koniuszki uszu, ale po jego zmarszczonych w obliczu nowego wyzwania brwiach i rozświetlonych nieśmiałą nadzieją oczach, Yoruichi poznała, że jej słowa do niego dotarły.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienia w aktualizacji, ale ostatnio tyle się dzieje, że nie miałam czasu pisać :(  
> Jak zawsze, będę wdzięczna za komentarze :)


	13. Chapter 13

Urahara Shoten wydawał się opustoszały. Dokładnie tak, jak zapowiedziała to Yoruichi, która zapewniła go, że zadbała już o to, aby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Ichigo był jej za to naprawdę wdzięczny. Dzięki temu śmielej przeszedł przez część sklepową i skierował się na górę, podążając za tym, co podpowiadał mu jego węch. Tutaj zapach był intensywniejszy i znacznie różnił się od czystego zapachu sosen, do którego przywykł już Ichigo. Woń była wyraźnie cięższa i ziemista. Nie rozumiejąc do końca, skąd pochodzi to nagłe przeświadczenie, Ichigo poczuł, jak ogarnia go niezawodna pewność, że jego omega jest nieszczęśliwa. Przyspieszył, czując ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Znalazł Kisuke w jego pokoju. Leżał zwinięty na boku na futonie z kołdrą podciągniętą pod samą brodę. Zupełnie nieruchomy. Mogło się wydawać, że śpi, ale Ichigo był w stanie niemal posmakować promieniejącą od niego rozpacz. Zawahał się w progu, nagle czując się niezwykle bezradnie wobec Kisuke, który zdawał się sparaliżowany już samą jego obecnością. I kiedy wydawało się, że cała determinacja, z jaką przybył tu Ichigo, wyparuje w jednej chwili, blondyn poruszył się, podnosząc się i niezgrabnie siadając, aby nieco płochliwi zerknąć na niego spod rzęs.

\- Wróciłeś… – szepnął Urahara.

I jeśli Ichigo miał jeszcze jakieś obawy, czy dobrze zrobił przychodząc tutaj, to najprawdziwszy wyraz ulgi, jaki odmalował się na twarzy Kisuke, rozwiał resztki jego wątpliwości.

Nastolatek, nie zastanawiając się dłużej, pokonał resztę odległości, ostrożnie siadając na wprost mężczyzny. Urahara automatycznie spuścił wzrok na swoje splecione dłonie. Wydawał się skurczyć w sobie, odruchowo garbiąc się i pochylając głowę w oczywistym pokazie uległości. Jednak ziemisty zapach zamiast zniknąć, nadal utrzymywał się w powietrzu, a nawet zdawał się przybierać na intensywności. Ichigo zmarszczył nos, krzywiąc się lekko. Kisuke, myląc to z niezadowoleniem alfy, zadrżał, jeszcze niżej pochylając głowę, aby w obłaskawiającym geście zaofiarować mu  swoją szyję, na której widniało już jedno świeże znamię.

Ichigo był przerażony. Przynajmniej rozumiał już, co miała na myśli Yoruichi, kiedy powiedział, że Urahara nie nadawał się na poważne rozmowy. Szkoda tylko, że okazało się to niedopowiedzeniem roku. Kisuke był absolutnie skończony i całkowicie zdany na jego łaskę.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że niepokój omegi rośnie z każdą koleją chwilą jego zwłoki, Ichigo postanowił zaryzykować i całkowicie zdać się na to, co podpowiadał mu instynkt. Uspokojony rozmową z Yoruichi, pomimo wątpliwości, nie próbował powstrzymać budującego się w jego gardle pomruku, postanawiając zaufać swojej naturze alfy.

Ryzyko opłaciło się, ponieważ wibrującemu dźwiękowi, który wydobył się z jego gardła bliżej było do mruczenie niż rzeczywistego warczenia. Pomrukiwanie zdawało się ukoić nerwy Kisuke, który przylgnął do niego z wdzięcznością, kiedy Ichigo przytulił i przyciągnął go do siebie. Nastolatek westchnął i oparł brodę na czubku głowy blondyna.

\- Kisuke, co jeszcze muszę zrobić, żeby przekonać cię, że naprawdę mi na tobie zależy i chciałbym, abyś nadal był moją omegą.

Urahara poruszył się niespokojnie, ale jakikolwiek dylemat, jaki ulągł się w jego półprzytomnym umyśle, natychmiast przestał mieć znaczenie, kiedy Ichigo zaczął delikatnie przeczesywać palcami jego rozczochrane włosy. Kisuke zdawał się topić pod tym czułym dotykiem.

\- Jesteś dla mnie za dobry – westchnął mężczyzna, z przyjemnością przymykając oczy. – Rozpieszczenie omegi nie wyjdzie ci na dobre.

Ichigo zaśmiał się pod nosem, ciesząc się z tej próby humoru. To był dobry znak.

\- Czyżby? – nastolatek uniósł brwi i przerywając pieszczotę, nachylił się nad mężczyzną.

Szare oczy rozszerzyły się niemal komicznie, ale po chwili omega ponownie się rozluźniła.

\- Kisuke, czy ty się mnie boisz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem nastolatek, zbity z tropu.

Urahara, nie będąc w stanie zrobić uniku, z dosłownie wiszącym nad nim Ichigo, spojrzał na niego mętnie, jakby nie pojmując zasadności zadawania takiego pytania.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Kisuke, pomimo lekko rozkojarzonego spojrzenia, wydając się nad wyraz pewny swojego oświadczenia.

\- Ale twój zapach się zmienił – zauważył nastolatek. Fala emocji przeszła przez twarz Kisuke, kiedy spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwie. Ichigo potarł czubkiem nosa szyję mężczyzny, posyłając mrowiący dreszcz po całym ciele omegi. – Zawsze pachniesz jak las, jak sosny…

Urahara wydał z siebie zbolały, stłumiony skowyt, zamierając i spuszczając posępnie wzrok na podłogę. Ichigo nachylił się, składając delikatny pocałunek w miejscu, gdzie widniał ślad po jego ugryzieniu. Było to zaledwie muśniecie warg, ale Kisuke zadrżał, niemal się zachłystując się, kiedy gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze przez nos.

\- Podobało ci się, kiedy cię ugryzłem, dlaczego więc dzisiaj nie cieszyłeś się tym, jak za pierwszym razem?

Kisuke, niczym skarcony pies, skurczył się w sobie, wtulając się rozpaczliwie w Ichigo. Jakby wyrażenie tego słowami było nadal poza jego zasięgiem, przycisnął jedynie policzek do piersi nastolatka, wydając z siebie niewyraźne, żałosne skomlenie, stłumione przez materiał ubrania nastolatka.

\- Nadal chcesz, żebym był twoją alfą?

Kisuke natychmiast poderwał do góry głowę. Oczywisty lęk odbił się w jego oczach, kiedy na wydechu udzielił gorliwej odpowiedzi.

\- Bardzo…

Kolejna monosylabiczna wypowiedź mężczyzny, tylko ugruntowała Ichigo w przekonaniu, że obecny stan umysłu Kisuke był daleki od jego intelektualnych wyżyn. Mając to na uwadze, Ichigo ponownie przeczesał palcami jasne włosy Urahary. I kiedy monotonny ruch uspokoił mężczyznę, nastolatek ponownie przemówił, starając się, aby jego głos zabrzmiał wystarczająco autorytatywnie, aby omedze nie przyszło do głowy kwestionować jego słów.

\- Kisuke posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie wiem, jaki idiotyczny wymysł skłonił cię do unikania mnie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, ale to bez znaczenia. Liczy się tylko to, że nadal chcesz być ze mną.

Urahara przypatrywał mu się z uwagą, ale Ichigo czuł, że to nadal za mało. Wtedy przypomniał sobie te wszystkie chwile niepewności, kiedy Kisuke obawiał się jego nieprzychylnej reakcji i nagle go olśniło. _Oczywiście._

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Wbij to sobie wreszcie do głowy, że nie musisz próbować zadowolić mnie na każdym kroku z obawy, że mnie rozczarujesz. Nie rozczarujesz mnie, a jeśli nawet ponownie zrobisz coś głupiego, to trudno, wiedziałem, na co się piszę – i, całując go w czubek głowy, dodał nieco przekornie. – Poza tym, czego więcej można było oczekiwać po takiej omedze, jak Urahara Kisuke.

Zajęło to dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu twarz mężczyzny rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech, kiedy z nową ufnością powiódł spojrzeniem po twarzy swojej alfy. Kisuke usiadł prosto, wyswobadzając się z ramion nastolatka. Wyglądał na kompletnie wyczerpanego.

\- Lepiej się prześpij – poradził Ichigo, wstając, aby wziąć dla siebie z szafy dodatkowy futon i pościel, decydując się zostać na noc.

Wrócił, aby rozłożyć materac obok Kisuke, przez cały czas czując na sobie jego wzrok, ale uspokojony zapachem sosen, który unosił się wokół omegi, nie poświęcił temu większej uwagi, szykując się do snu.

\- Ichigo – być może była to tylko kwestia zmęczenia, ale głos Kisuke zdawał się lekko drżeć.

\- Tak? – zapytał nastolatek, odsuwając pościel i siadając na futonie.

\- Zapewne zabrzmi to osobliwie, biorąc pod uwagę moje dzisiejsze zachowanie, ale mam prośbę – i kiedy Ichigo skinął głową, aby kontynuował - Kisuke nerwowo oblizał spierzchnięte usta, po czym pochylając się, poprosił zupełnie poważnie – chciałbym, abyś mnie ugryzł.

Źrenice nastolatka rozszerzyły się na tę nieoczekiwaną propozycję, ale poza tym zachował kamienną twarz, nie pozwalając pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo ta propozycja go poruszyła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Dopiero zaczynam oswajać się z myślą, że jestem omegą, a moja teoretyczna znajomość tematu okazała się wyjątkowo mierna w zderzeniu z rzeczywistością – Kisuke uniósł kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu, łapiąc cień rozbawienia na twarzy nastolatka. – Nie sądziłem, że mogę się aż tak w tym wszystkim pogubić. Swoją drogą, Ichigo, naprawdę mi zaimponowałeś, że mnie rozgryzłeś – tutaj wesołość Kisuke nieco przygasła. - Przykro mi, że musiałeś mnie widzieć w takim stanie. Nie sądziłem, że natura omegi uczyni mnie aż tak bezradnym i słabym.

\- Nie chcę, abyś tak o sobie myślał – Ichigo zacisnął usta, już chcąc zaprotestować, ale po zrelaksowanej postawie Kisuke zorientował się, że jego interwencja była zbyteczna.

\- Nie przeczę. Był moment, kiedy rzeczywiście tak myślałem i nienawidziłem siebie za tę słabość, defekt, który jest dziedzictwem każdej omegi, ale wreszcie zrozumiałem w jak wielkim byłem błędzie – Kisuke pokręcił głową, jakby nadal pod wrażeniem swojego odkrycia. – Wszystko to jest niczym wielki żart, jak kpina dla mojego kłamliwego życia. A samo rozwiązanie jest tak banalne i oczywiste, że nadal czuję się z tym… – westchnął, odpuszczając przepełniającemu go uczuciu niedowierzania i śmieszności.

\- Przez cały czas wiedziałem, że wszystko sprowadza się do znalezienia odpowiedniej alfy, ale nigdy w to nie wierzyłem. Przerażała mnie świadomość tak głębokiej zależności od drugiej osoby i zdradliwa, tkwiąca gdzieś we mnie, potrzeba uległości. Alfa jest w stanie nagiąć omegę do swojej woli, a ja nie zamierzałem łatwo zaoferować się komuś jako narzędzie. Nie, kiedy, wiedziałem do czego jestem zdolny…

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, pod przejętym i troskliwym spojrzeniem Ichigo, szybko odrzucając ten tor myślenia. Zamiast tego spojrzał na Ichigo z błyskiem w oku, nie pozostawiającego domysłom, że znów w pełni jasności umysłu patrzy na niego jeden z najbystrzejszych umysłów tej epoki.

\- Teraz, wreszcie zrozumiałem, że kiedy komuś ufasz, to całkowicie zmienia perspektywę. A ja tobie ufam.

Ichigo wydawało się, że poznał już tę twarz. Widział przecież, jak smutek czyni ją nieprzeniknioną i odległą, jak zemsta skręca i wydobywa szkarłat w jego spojrzeniu, jak ulga zmiękcza rysy, jak rozbawienie rysuje delikatne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, jak wyzwanie wyostrza jego uśmiech, ale dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy widząc go szczęśliwym, Ichigo uświadomił sobie, że nigdy tak naprawdę go nie poznał. Było w tym coś niemal mistycznego, móc zatracić się w niezmąconej szarości spojrzenia Kisuke. Determinacja wykuwała stal w tych oczach, żal i wina je spopielały, Ichigo nie przypuszczał, że szczęście roziskrzy je czystym srebrem.

Ichigo milczał, pozwalając chwili trwać. Przepełniało go tyle uczuć, były to same dobre uczucia i tak bardzo chciałby móc się nimi podzielić, ale ostatecznie pozostał cichy, mając nadzieję, że Kisuke zrozumie. I rzeczywiście to zrobił, gdy bez słów po prostu ujął jego dłoń i w całej swojej szczerości przycisnął ją do ust, składając pełen wdzięczności pocałunek na jego kostkach. Kiedy wzruszenie odebrało nastolatkowi głos, Kisuke jedynie uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nie przestając wpatrywać się w niego, jakby Ichigo był dla niego całym światem.

\- To jak będzie? – Kisuke zapytał nieśmiało, w jego zadziornym spojrzeniu próżno jednak było szukać zakłopotania.

Chwilę zajęło Ichigo opracowanie najodpowiedniejszej reakcji na to, czego domagał się Kisuke.

\- Czyli jednak ci się podobało – stwierdził z szelmowskim uśmiechem Ichigo, pochylając się w jego stronę.

Po raz pierwszy delikatny róż wykwitł na policzkach Kisuke, co tylko zwiększyło rozbawienie Ichigo, mimo że sam czuł, jak palą go uszy.

\- To jak będzie?

\- Niech cię, Kisuke - zaśmiał się Ichigo kręcąc głową, ale przysuwając się bliżej niego.

Ostrożnie ujął w dłonie twarz Urahary, po raz ostatni spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Kisuke właśnie to miał na myśli. Ale mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego otwarcie, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Kisuke poddając się delikatnym sugestiom Ichigo, przechylił na bok głowę, pozwalając lepiej poczuć mu jego zapach.

Nastolatek mrugnął zaskoczony nutą czegoś ostrzejszego i wyrazistego przebijającą się ponad kojący zapach igliwia. Imbir. Zbliżając usta do szyi Kisuke mógł niemal poczuć jego pikantny smak na języku. Klatka piersiowa Kisuke unosiła się w coraz szybszych, nierównych oddechach, kiedy drżał lekko w oczekiwaniu. Ichigo celowo zwlekając westchnął, pozwalając, aby jego ciepły oddech załaskotał wrażliwą skórę omegi. Niemal natychmiast Kisuke sapnął dostając gęsiej skórki, a intensywniejszy aromat imbiru niemal sparzył język Ichigo. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się  pod nosem na to odkrycie. Najwidoczniej Kisuke pachniał imbirem, kiedy był podekscytowany.

W końcu Ichigo wybierając miejsce w zgięciu szyi omegi, powoli nachylił się, delikatnie chwytając Uraharę za ramiona, aby pozostał w bezruchu. Ostrożnie pozwolił zagłębić się swoim zębom w miękkim ciele omegi, z ulgą odnotowując, że przez cały ten czas Kisuke pozostał zupełnie rozluźniony i chętny. Nie chcąc przebić skóry do krwi, nastolatek postanowił się wycofać, ale powstrzymała go dłoń mężczyzny, którą Urahara przycisnął go z powrotem do swojej szyi.

\- Mocniej. Nie skrzywdzisz mnie – sapnął. – Chcę, aby został ślad.

Ichigo mruknął zachwycony, dusząc warkot w gardle i utrzymując go na stałym niskim poziomie, ponownie ugryzł omegę. Tym razem Urahara kurczowo ściskając palcami prześcieradło, zupełnie odleciał. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło, Ichigo położył rozanielonego, lecącego mu przez ręce Kisuke na materacu, uklepując mu poduszkę pod głową.

Blondyn ostatkiem sił podniósł się na łokciach i wyciągając się w górę pocałował Ichigo w czoło.

\- Dziękuję – westchnął, opadając na poduszkę, ciesząc się z wyrazu zaskoczenia i czegoś nowego i niepewnego, zmiękczającego spojrzenie Ichigo.

Kisuke uśmiechnął się i niemrawo wyciągając rękę w stronę nastolatka, złapał go za przedramię.

\- Daj mi tylko chwilę na dojście do siebie i zaraz możemy iść to uczcić.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zobaczysz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnio nie działo się najlepiej i straciłam wenę. Teraz jest już trochę lepiej... i może dlatego ten rozdział jest tak self-indulgent, bo chyba naprawdę tego potrzebowałam. 
> 
> Jak zawszę będę wdzięczna za komentarze :)


End file.
